Revisiting Of Wolves and Bears
by Lineia
Summary: Refreshed version of my fiction 'Of Wolves and Bears'. Jacob imprints on Emmett. All hell breaks loose. Jacob/Emmett. M rated with (very) mature content - including m/m sex, kinky play.
1. Changes, changes

**Of Wolves and Bears**

 **Disclaimer: I may not own the characters but I do own the story. Please make sure you read the warnings at each chapter to avoid reading anything you don't like! Enjoy!**

" _Two households, both alike in dignity,_

 _In fair [Forks], where we lay our scene,_

 _From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_

 _Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

 _From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_

 _A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;_

 _Whole misadventured piteous overthrows_

 _Do with their death bury their parents' strife._

 _The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,_

 _And the continuance of their parents' rage,_

 _Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,_

 _Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;_

 _The which if you with patient ears attend,_

 _What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."_

 **A/N:** I was reading Of Wolves and Bears, and blushing at the childishness. Time to revamp the story! The content won't change that much - although I might alter the ending, and add onto it. I'm mostly editting word-choice and so on, as well as cutting out the chapters differently. Original chapters 1 to 40 will change quite a lot as they strike me as the most lacking in maturity. Chapters 41-60 won't change as much, although as mentioned we'll see what happens to the ending. I'll be posting as I edit the chapters, enjoy!

Lineia

* * *

 **Chapter I: Changes, changes**

* * *

"Hey Bella!" I exclaimed. She was stunning, in a blue dress. Even with a leg in cast she was incredibly ... perfect.

"Hey Jake!" She replied, a dashing smile illuminating her face.

"Wow, you look ... Wow!" I uttered, cursing myself for babbling like bumbling baboon.

"You don't look half bad yourself." She complimented, and I could feel heat diffuse in my cheeks. She added "So you're crashing the party?"

"Um ... Please don't kill me ... My dad paid me to come talk to you... Twenty bucks."

Her smile faded, and I cursed myself; what I said was like declaring I didn't want to see her...

"Well, what does Billy want me to know?" Her voice had a cold tingle. This wasn't going as I had planned. In my wildest fantasies, she had invited me in, we danced, kis-

"Jacob?" She interrupted my train of thoughts.

"Oops, sorry. Please don't kill me... He wants... Dad wants you to break it up with your boyfriend. He said, quote 'we will be watching'."

I could see the fake smile slide in as she plastered it on her face. "Well, tell your dad ... thanks, and remind him to pay you up." She strained to get up, and I sprang forward to help her, but before I could, a cold menacing voice rose from behind me.

"Jacob - I'll take care of Bella." The white boyfriend appeared from nowhere, addressing me a pointed glare. He took hold of Bella and they turned their backs to me. I could feel my heart sink to the bottom of my shoes. Crap. So she was still with the Cullen, I was still left alone, but now she hated me. This couldn't get any better...

Before turning to leave, I heard the Cullen boy mutter "I leave you alone for one second and the wolves come running..." What wolves?

Utterly disappointed, I turned around, all my fantasies shattered. I knew I never should have taken the twenty bucks from Dad. I slowly walked back to the rez'; I had a least an hour-long walk ahead of me, I could only hope it would be enough to cool me down before I got back...

I realized that my jaw was clenching hard, and I forced myself to relax. What had I expected? That she would leave everything and come running to my arms? Of course not, she never had seen me in a ... romantic way, that was for sure.

But I would make her! Hell would freeze over before Jacob Ephraim Black accepted defeat!

With my new-found conviction I started formulating a plan. Well, I tried anyway... nothing much came... I had to admit that I'd never been one for scheming, I was more of an 'acting' kind of guy.

I could just invite her to the rez' and see what comes out of it. I'd invite her to… to what? Fix cars? Freeze on the beach? Take her to Sam and his disciples for some cliff-diving? Mud pies? I chuckled to myself. Yeah, right, mud Pies, good one, Jake!

I felt despair slowly creep up onto me. I didn't even know Bella anymore, she felt like a stranger, maybe we were 'star-crossed lovers'. Shake-fucking-spear!

I had never understood the hatred my father entertained towards the Cullens. One had stolen my Bella, granted, but that wasn't particular to the family. I knew the legends, of course, but I also knew that's all they were, legends! That Cullen boy couldn't exactly be a 'cold one' ready to murder everyone. And I certainly didn't have any relation - close or distant - to a damned wolf. Me, a wolf's descendant! Anyone heard of Darwin and the Evolution?

Anyway, Dr. Cullen had always been very nice to each of us who had ended up at the hospital. Billy even requested that he be the one to take care of us! How could they be that terrible when the father treated us? After all, all their children went to school and there never had been any problem. It didn't really make any sense... but I hated them nonetheless. Maybe that was just how I had been educated.

For some reason dad didn't want Bella to date the Cullen. I couldn't say I disagreed with that, but maybe not exactly for the same reasons... but still, I felt like there was something dad wasn't telling me. I had never seen him angry, except when the Cullens were mentioned.

I snorted, I could remember the last time I pried a bit too much in that direction.

'Hey dad, why do you hate the Cullens so much?'

'They're bad, Jake, remember what I told you.'

'You've only told me they're bad, I want to know why.'

'You're too young to understand.'

It was always some stupid excuse like that; 'you'll understand one day', 'you'll see, it will all make sense in a few years'. The closest I had ever come to an answer was 'They're dangerous'. Right, the doctor looked like he couldn't harm a fly... the Cullen that dated my Bella was something else though. He looked at me with something close to ... scorn, hatred, disgust. I didn't even know him!

Then again, I did turn around his girlfriend... If the situation had been reversed I would certainly had done the same, right? Yeah... anyway, engraved in my mind was Cullen equalled to bad news. The less I was around them the better.

I mulled my hatred for the one Cullen and my unconditional love for Bella a while. It felt good to whine a bit. Plus there was no one to listen, which meant no one to betray me. I scoffed as I remembered the day my dad had said, 'Jacob hasn't stopped bugging me about seeing you, Bella'. So much for having my back, old man... in a wheelchair and still messing with me...

I immediately felt guilty for that stray thought. Dad was the best. I never had had to complain, and I never would. He was all I could ask for. He spoiled me as much as he could afford, he had never raised his voice or his hand once, and was proud of me no matter what. What more could I ask for?

Well, I could ask for Bella. I decided to text her – until I realized I didn't have her number, and she didn't have mine. Instead I called the only contact I had on my phone yet – home. After a few tones, someone picked up.

"Billy Black"

"Hey dad it's Jake!"

"Oh hi Jake! How's your new phone coming?"

"Great dad!"

"So, how did you little talk with Bella go?"

"Great, she hates my guts thanks to your little plan..." I had a hard time keeping the edge out of my voice.

He sighed "I'm sorry, Jacob..."

"But you could make it up to me by giving me her cell number."

"What you didn't ask her? I thought that would be the first thing you would do!"

Oops, slipped my mind, too busy trying to not get myself killed I guess... "Uh, I'm not used to the whole cell phone business yet...", which was the truth, too.

"I don't have Bella's number, but I have Charlie's, he has it."

"Why don't you call him and find out? You owe me one.", this wasn't turning out too bad after all... I shivered at the thought of having to ask Charlie for his daughter's number.

"Alright, Jake, but you won't be able to pull that one off again. I did pay you for your trouble."

"Sure dad, just call me back when you have it."

"Right, call you back soon." And he hung up.

I strode back home, impatiently waiting for my dad to call back. Well, there wasn't much of a point to be so impatient, really, it's not like I would be able to call Bella or anything, she was in the middle of her prom. And anyway Cullen would probably black-list me on her phone or something if he found out... best text her, more discreet.

Although, maybe I could make him think something happened between Bella and me, I'm sure he'd drop her right away! But no, she'd probably castrate me if I did that, and I had plans that actually involved that part of my anatomy. Oh God, just thinking about that got me rock hard. Why did I have to be a hormonal teenager? It made everything so much more ... complicated.

My phone rang, "Hello?" I asked apprehensively, forgetting there was something called 'caller ID.'

"Jake, it's me."

"Oh hey dad..." Dad gave me Bella's number, which I hastily inserted proudly as my second contact.

To Bella Swan: _Hey Bells! It's Jake! I have a phone! I know you're busy and all, but I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come down to the rez' on Sunday and hang out... please say yes ! Jake_

I clutched the phone firmly, willing an answer to come, willing a 'Yes' to come. As it was I had to wait a full 28 minutes before Bella replied – not that anyone was counting.

From Bella Swan: _Wow Jake, a phone? You realized what year it is? I'm really sorry, I can't come on Sunday, I'm invited to the Cullens' all week-end..._

I don't even know why I was surprised. But never mind, I had lost a battle but not the war, so I texted back.

To Bella Swan: _Oh :/ (Yeah, I actually know what a smiley is) When does your school end? We on the rez' are done! Do you have class on Monday ? :D Jake_

This time I got home before a reply came. If she couldn't come Sunday it would be Monday, or Tuesday, or Wednesday. Did I mention I had no plans for the whole summer except seeing Bella all the time?

"Hey, Jake."

"Hi dad. How was your day?"

"Not too bad, Sue came over."

"Cool" I said absent-mindedly, before making a bee-line for my bedroom. That is when I finally got a reply. The phone was still clutched in what was now a very sweaty hand.

From Bella Swan: _Hum... My dad is out of town for the whole week, so I'm staying with Ed... I'm sorry I can't see you next week :'( How about you come to the Cullens' instead on Monday? Ed says Carlisle is ok :)_

Great. Abso-fuckingly great! Now if I said no I would be the one refusing to see her.

I could go.

I honestly considered it for a second, but then scoffed at how ridiculous that was. I was most definitely _not_ playing third wheel. The goal was to seduce Bella, not risk mauling her boyfriend out of pure jealousy...

Somehow, thinking about the Cullens made me feel warm, hot, boiling.

I touched my forehead. Fuck, I was burning up!

I felt dizzy, and my insides felt very strange.

"Daaaad!" I yelled out, panicking a bit. I could hear my dad wheeling himself quickly over to my bedroom.

"Jake?" He tentatively opened my bedroom door, and found me writhing in my bed, uncomfortable, gasping for air.

"Jacob!" I could see a flicker of something in my dad's eyes, something I had never seen. Was it fear? Or more pride then he had even expressed? Why the fuck would he be proud about me melting down in my bed?!

"Jacob, don't worry, it's going to be fine! I'm going to go get help, I'll be back in a second, don't worry, it's all going to be alright. Go cool down in the grass outside, don't worry, you're not sick and in no danger." I sprung out of bed, too confused to ask what the hell was happening, and slumped down in the wet grass, groaning in pleasure as I could feel the cold grass seep my warmth away.

I continued to slither in the grass for a while. I could hear my dad talking to someone on the phone. Who did he talk to? Dr. Cullen?

Thinking about Dr Cullen was too much, I exploded in rage and heat. I jumped up, and pain like I had never felt shot through my bones and muscles! I yelled out in pain, I saw red as pain and hatred filled me.

I slumped down, and I felt something was wrong. I looked down and saw a gigantic PAW! Since when did I have paws?! What? When? How? I – I'm not Jacob anymore! What? How did this happen?

" _Jake, calm down, it's me, Sam, I'll be there in a second to explain everything."_

GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I was going crazy. I saw paws, I was hearing Sam in my head, and I yelled mentally to myself!

" _You're not crazy Jake, calm down, it's alright!"_

THE FUCK IT'S ALRIGHT! I HAVE FUCKING PAWS AND I CAN HEAR YOU IN MY HEAD!

" _Jake! Calm down!"_ Sam was coming out of the woods. Or rather, a giant black wolf was coming out of the woods. Somehow I immediately knew that was Sam. The wolf changed to a naked man, and, sure enough, it was Sam.

"Jacob, it's Sam. Don't worry, it's all going to be alright." And Sam proceeded to explain everything to me, from what I was, to how everything worked and why we were wolves.

When he was done, he paused and sat down, letting me absorb everything. After what seemed like half a second, he continued "Jacob, you are the grandson of Ephraim Black the legitimate Alpha of the Pack. If you want, you can take the lead. But first, you need to change back to your human form. Concentrate hard on the thought of being human."

For a while I had no idea what he meant. The thought of being human? After a few seconds of thinking about a paw-less Jacob though, I felt myself shift, and I felt that I was standing on two legs. Naked. Wait, what? Naked? I immediately covered myself, and I heard Sam chuckle "You'll get used to that too after a while, Jake."

He had shorts tied around his ankles that he had eventually put on. He was also holding out a pair of shorts for me. I mumbled a thanks and awkwardly put them on under his piercing gaze.

"So, Jake, do you feel ready to take on the leadership?"

"No, I don't want to be part of a pack of..." I almost said monsters "wolves"

"Ok, then you have to follow my lead. I will eventually have to choose a second in command, but that will have to wait. For now I think you have had enough to think about. I'll see you soon, Jake."

"Alright... Uh, thanks... I guess." Sam smirked, stripped, shifted and ran away.

I staggered back to my bed, in a trance. So I was some freak forced to obey to another freak, I had to kill vampires, and I had to always control my rage if I didn't want to harm someone.

Bella.

My heart broke. How could I ever face her again? How could I tell her what I was? I was dangerous! How could I face anyone again? I could kill anyone I love by simply throwing a fit!

Sam had shown me his memories of the day he had hurt Emily, how could I ever love someone if that was the risk I had to take? Even as Sam had explained, I imprinted, how could I bring myself to be near someone I was supposed to protect if I could harm them anytime? Anyway, who could love me, a dangerous, fucking, BEAST?

I could feel my wolf deep within me. He was a dangerous animal, ready to fight, loving a fight, ready to leap out and hurt someone, and forced to obey to Sam forever.

And I hadn't even considered the worst. I was supposed to kill vampires. Could I even kill someone? I knew my wolf would be able to kill, to destroy, to rip apart, like the savage monster he was. But would I ever be able to cope?

"Dad?"

"Jacob? You alright?"

"Maybe" I mumbled "Dad, why do you ask for a fucking leech to examine us when we go to the hospital?"

"Jacob... The Cullens are ... special. We have a treaty with them. They don't kill humans and we don't kill them. We each have our lands and so far we haven't had problems with them. But you see, I can't really go to any hospital with you. What if they took a blood sample? I can't explain to them why you have wolf chromosomes, Jake! Cullen knows, and he has agreed to help us with that. He keeps our secret and we keep his, simple."

"Thanks dad." I returned to my bedroom, deep in my thoughts. Sam had told me the Cullen's were special.

I am Jacob Black, a freak, born to kill freaks, and the girl I love dates a vampire.

* * *

Two months. Two months had gone by since I had shifted. It had taken a month to acknowledge the fact that I was a shifter, and one month to get used to it. But now I thrived; every time I shifted I felt as free and happy as my inner wolf.

I had come to accept my pack, my alpha, and they were now my best friends. It felt right. Obviously this life was the one I had always been meant to have, and somehow I had naturally slided into it, discovering it fitted me perfectly after having fought hard against it for neigh on two months.

Things weren't perfect of course; I slept a lot less since Sam insisted on patrol shifts after that vampire with dreadlocks had shown his ugly head, I was always hungry and hot, and most of all I missed Bella.

She had called me once every week for one and a half months, but in the end she had stopped calling. It had been two long weeks since I had last heard from her. Well, I never picked up, so I heard the messages she left on my voicemail. I missed her terribly.

I shivered at the memory of the past two months. Life as a teenager wasn't always fun, but as a shape-shifting teenager? I had spent about two weeks secluded in my bedroom, my father coming in every now to talk, prod and pry. He gave up after a while, receiving only grunts as answers from his only son must have been hard on him.

Questions turned in my head all day long, as well as fear, anger, sadness - too many feelings for a regular person to cope with... after two weeks though, I had started realizing I couldn't very well stay in my bedroom for the rest of my life. Eventually my dad made me realize that I was a shape-shifter, and that it wasn't all bad. I was as fast as a cheetah, and stronger then a bear. I healed ten times faster then a human being, I radiated heat, I could not get sick, and I had a pack to help me.

Of course my father wasn't the only one to coax me out of my depression. Sam stopped by daily, as did Embry and Quil. Paul didn't show his angry head, but I didn't complain. The three of them came at different moments, whether it be to sit in pleasurable silence, or to talk me out of my unceasing grumbling. Sam explained that life as a werewolf was good once the 'shock-period' was over, as he called it. Embry tried hard to get me to laugh again, recounting the several occasions on which he had found himself naked in front of a tribe meeting, in the rez'. Quil was the one who sat down and did not talk, simply patted my shoulder, in understanding and sympathy.

When I started talking and walking again, things got better quite fast, and after the first month I accepted the fact that I was a shape-shifter of the Quileute Tribe. Of course, that did not mean I had to like it, but it was the first step. After an additional period of self-loathing, and of fear of hurting those I loved, Sam got me to phase regularly, showed me a few tricks, taught me to fight, explained how to fight a vampire, how to fight in a pack. He taught me to listen, to get used to have a pack in my head.

The second month was easier, I slowly learnt that I actually loved being a shape-shifter, that there was nothing to be ashamed of; quite the opposite actually, it was a source of immense pride. I was one of the select few to be lucky enough to have 'the gene'. I spent a few weeks getting used to phasing, fighting, fooling around with my pack, bonding with my friends, accepting Sam as my Alpha, starting patrolling.

I also had to learn to remember to tie shorts to my ankle, I stillbhad to learn to control my anger fits, but all that came in time.

What didn't come in time was Bella. Bella, who always was on Cullen territory, and therefore un-touchable, un-joinable, un-meetable. Well, of course, it was entirely my fault seeing as I refused to answer to my phone. But I did wonder why she hadn't come to the rez. After all, she was kind of resilient, so what stopped her? She was a feisty one, surely she wouldn't let Cullen prevent her from coming because of jealousy! This was the source of a lot of grief, there was only one explanation, she either didn't want to come, or didn't care enough to pop by...

Every time I thought about the Cullen I was on the verge of phasing, but considering Bella was on my mind all the time, and, to an extent, Cullen boy, I had learnt to control it more or less. At the start I would phase without having the time to react, which had forced my dad to buy me three new beds... Thankfully that didn't happen anymore.

* * *

One day, it finally dawned that Cullen must not want his mate anywhere near a wolf, and so might prevent her from coming! Excitedly, I ran to my room and snatched my phone from where it was lying. Contacts. Bella. Ringing. Ringing. Come on, Bella, pick up! Pick up, pick up! As soon as the ringing ended I started babbling "Hey Bells! I'm so sorry I haven't been in contact but I couldn't! I can't explain, I'm really sorry, but I would really like to meet! Can we meet somewhere in Forks tomorrow?" My heart soared high, full of optimism and hope.

"Hello Black" Edward said.

"Uh, is this Bella's phone?"

"Yes, she can't talk right now."

"Can you ask her to call back?" I tried my best to not get irritated, it would get me nowhere...

"No."

"Fine, I'll just call back then." Before I could finish the line went dead. Who did he think he was, to be such an arse? I spent the rest of the day brooding, planning revenge and imagining I was ripping that Cullen apart. Unfortunately it was like wanking off... It wasn't really satisfying.

I woke up the next morning, groggy but rested. The first thing I did was snatch my cell phone and call Bella. There was no way I was letting that leech stop me! Again, after a few tones someone answered. This time I was more cautious.

"Hello, Bella?"

" _Jacob!"_ Well, that was a start...

"Hey, how're you doing?"

" _You don't give any sign of life for two months and you say 'how're you doing?', do you have any idea how worried I was?"_

I snorted "Well, you weren't worried enough to stop by, were you?" I hadn't planned on fighting, but I still resented her for this, even if there was a chance the leech was behind it.

" _That's easy for you to say. I called you every day for a month. And your dad strictly forbid me to come over, what was I supposed to do? Barge in like he has no say? And anyway, why do you care? It's not like you ever bothered to call or answer or text or anything!"_ This wasn't going as planned… and when did dad forbid anyone to see me? What right did he have?! He didn't even tell me!

"Uh ... I'm really sorry Bella... I didn't know Billy forbid you to come over. It's been two rough months Bella... I want to make up for lost time. Can we see each other?"

" _Right... Did Sam get to you?"_

"No, no, no, no, he's only trying to help."

" _Oh so you started shifting? That's good news! Now I don't have to lie about the Cullens to you anymore."_ Wow. Well, I guess it was better to put it all out in the open? But, weren't the Cullens supposed to keep that a secret?!

"Um ... Bells ... I think the Cullens broke the treaty by telling you ..."

" _Well ... I had my suspicions... I remembered what you told me on the beach, and Edward and his brothers didn't stop calling you a dog or a mutt, so in some way they didn't tell me. Besides, Edward had to explain to me why he didn't want me seeing you."_

"But he did tell you?"

Bella sighed. _"Technically he did. But he only confirmed my suspicions. I mean, Charlie had a witness report seeing a giant wolf, I had this weird dream about you being a wolf, and you said your tribe supposedly descended from wolves. So I asked Edward if your tribe had anything to do with wolves. He didn't answer me though. Carlisle asked what exactly I was thinking you were, and I told him I thought you might be some sort of werewolf, someone who could turn into a wolf. He then explained everything. So in a way he protected the secret, right?"_

I relaxed. Sam would accept his. Besides, he knew how much I loved Bella, it shouldn't be a problem "Oh, I think Sam will be OK with that."

" _How... how are you holding up Jake?"_

"It was really difficult at the start, but now I really like it. I'm glad you know by the way, I'm not allowed to tell you, but now there's nothing to tell! Can I see you?"

" _Yeah, sure. I'm going out to Port Angeles with Edward, Emmett and Rosalie tomorrow, you want to come?"_

"Uh Bells... They're supposed to be my natural enemies... And I don't think they want to see me either."

" _Jake, I don't care, my friendship with you is part of the deal, Edward will have accept it, and the rest too."_ Right, decision time. Wouldn't it make a good impression on Bella if I accepted? Besides, I would be able to irritate Cullen... I'd just have to bear with the leeches.

"Ok, when and where?"

" _Yay! I knew you would be cool with it! You're my best friend Jake!"_ Well, I was really happy I was making her happy, except for the fact that I didn't want to be the 'best friend'. She added _"Tomorrow, seven o'clock, Port Angeles cinema, that good for you Jake?"_

"Yup, I'll see you there!"

" _Great, see you tomorrow!"_

Well, that was ... interesting... it was impressive to hear Bella talk about my shifting like it was perfectly normal. But, that meant she knew the Cullens were vampires! She knew she was dating a fucking, horrible, filthy blood-sucking monster! The good side was I would be allowed to kill Cullen if he so much as scratched her. The downside was that she would be scratched...

* * *

Soon enough it was time for the fun to start! I dressed casual and jumped into my Rabbit, driving at full speed towards Port Angeles.

I arrived five minutes late, but I really didn't mind making leeches wait. I parked my Rabbit and walked calmly towards the entrance. Bella and three pale people were waiting at the entrance, two couples, chatting coolly.

"Hey Jake!" Bella ran to me and I pulled her into a hug, making sure to feel her back while Cullen was watching me. She pulled back before long, but I could see Cullen was seething, and I couldn't help but smirk.

I noticed the big brawny vampire and his blond whore. I also smelt them. And what a smell! They stank more then I could imagine. Yuk! Unfortunately I would have to greet them...

"Hello Jacob" At least Bella's leech was being civil.

"Hello." There was no way I was saying his name. He snickered like he knew I was being childish.

"Mutt", "Doggy" The male and then the whore very kindly greeted me too.

"Leeches."

"Come on guys, work with me! I know you're supposed to hate each other and all, but hatred isn't the way to go! Surely you know that. Edward?" She turned to her boyfriend for support.

What Bella said made _some_ sense, or at least it would if I wasn't _born_ to kill them.

Cullen interceded for his girlfriend "Emmett, Rosalie, remember what Carlisle said. We have a treaty with the pack, remember? Besides, they're only protecting humans against... non-veggie vampires. Nothing wrong in that."

A few things happened at once. Bella cooed about how nice her boyfriend was, Bear-vampire actually smiled and his icy demeanour melted, while Bitch just glared.

I was a bit nervous, with three leeches around, trying my best not to puke from the smell, so I tried for a polite conversation "So what are we watching?"

Bella watched me with a frown "I didn't tell you?"

"Uh... no... you ordered me to be here now, but that's all..."

"Well, at least you doggies are taught to obey, that's a start" Bitch said.

I found that I had absolutely no witty remark, which was really rare for me. Before I could come up with something though, Cullen said "You know Rose, if you weren't such a pain all the time you _might_ get yourself a few friends"

I was stunned. Since when did he, of all people, defend me? Didn't he know I was after his girlfriend? Maybe I would actually enjoy myself despite being around a threesome of murderers?

"Jacob, we don't kill anyone. We starve ourselves to avoid being the monsters our cousins are. I would like you to refrain yourself from calling us murderers."

"Oh, yeah, Jake, Edward can read minds..." Bella blurted out.

Oh. Darn.

To cover my unease, I shrugged it off and asked politely "What time does it start?"

"Now! Let's go!" Bella exclaimed, obviously enthralled by the sight of her boyfriend and best friend getting somewhat along! Edward chuckled. Wait, did I just call him Edward? Maybe these vampires weren't that bad…

Too bad one of them was with the girl I loved, I could almost have been friends with them otherwise... Edward glared at that. I sighed, it was going to be difficult to relax knowing he could read each and every one of my thoughts...

I silently followed the group as they bought tickets, entered the cinema, and sat down, all the while brooding silently. I knew I could hide my thoughts in some measure from the pack, maybe I could do the same with that prying Cullen? All I had to do was concentrate on one thought – one only – and he wouldn't be able to read the rest of my thoughts.

"Good plan, mutt", Edward muttered.

A devilish thought entered my mind. Focus on Bella; how beautiful she was tonight, how her jeans snugly fit her nice arse, how-

"Jacob, stop it!" Edward was seething, and it took all of the two other leeches' strength to hold him back. Well, I usually didn't let anyone bully me around, but I wasn't exactly in a position of force. I probably should hold off on the teasing.

At that thought Edward calmed right down, striding away to find a seat. A few people looked at us as though we weren't humans. I chuckled at my own stupid joke. Blondie glared at me before joining her brother, Bella ran after her fucking boyfriend to talk him down, and-

And the bear vampire's eyes were deep into mine. They were deep, they betrayed how old he really was. His eyes were a swirling pool of emotions, full of uncontained sadness, self-loathing, love, insecurity, contempt. His lips moved but the sound never reached my ears. I was too busy noticing his lips. His lips were entrancing, I watched them dance as he spoke, and I felt a pull. I took one step forward, bringing me uncomfortably close to those lips. I could _feel_ gravity change as I was pulled toward him. I understood how Sam felt.

Emmett was my light in the dark, what kept my heart beating.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as he took a step back and asked "You alright dog?"

"Fine.", was all I was able to mutter.

"Ok, the movie's about to start, you should come in."

I must have looked worse then a zombie. I seriously considered running home, but I didn't want anyone to notice anything, and the movie would be the perfect cover to mull things over.

I sat down, and shifted uncomfortably. I could feel his scent, he was sitting beside me. I could hear him whisper to Bitch.

I knew what had just happened, I had just imprinted on Bear Vamp', whose name I didn't even know. Sure Bella had mentioned it, but I hadn't had any reason to listen.

I could smell him. He smelt good. Fuck. He smelt too good. Fuck. He was sitting next to me. Damn. How could I get through a movie like this? I was too hot. I needed a cold shower.

Before I could give myself time to think, I ran out, muttering 'gonna be sick'. I ran to my car and drove at full speed home. He smelt so good! I could still smell it. It was intoxicating. How would I be able to go on one day without breathing that? How? HOW?

I was doomed. I had imprinted on a man. I had imprinted on a vampire. That meant I would be his slave if he asked. Hot tears ran down. I couldn't do this. Sam would kill me. My father would disown me.

My mind was reeling, and before I knew it was making up plans. I couldn't tell anyone. Well I would have to tell Emmett, so he could kill me, or reject me and then I could kill myself. LIFE WAS FUCKING UNFAIR! How could this be happening to me?

But he had smiled at me! He was just furious because I had upset his brother, right? So maybe he might not actually hate me?

For a moment I really considered running, provoking another pack or coven, abandon, let go, free myself. But then my survival instincts kicked in. I needed to live, for my father, for my pack, and, above all, to protect my imprint.

I would be there as his protector or friend. But that wouldn't work! Vampires took mates, so in a way I was supposed to be his lover, but that wasn't possible. Remaining friends would have to do.

My dad and pack didn't need to know. All I needed was to convince the Cullens. Easy seeing how we Quileutes had been treating them over the years.

Oh fuck this was going to be difficult. I was going to have to fight myself on top of having to fight the Cullens, my pack, my family.

I felt my heart constrict. I didn't even know my imprint's name! And I had no idea when I would be seeing him again! I almost turned back to the movie theatre, but that wouldn't do. They probably wouldn't want to see me after my exit. Bella would probably be pissed.

I had barely reached the rez and parked my car when my phone rang.

" _Jake?"_

"Bells?"

" _Jake, you alright? You scared me! What happened?"_

"Not feeling well, Bella... I ... I needed to go... I'll call you when I fell better, promise."

" _You better not cut contact for two months like last time, Jake..."_

"Don't worry, that was special."

" _Ok, fair enough. Uh ... Edward wants to talk to you, he says it's important. You mind?"_ What could he possibly want with me now?! He had been alright all night...

"Uh ... Yeah, sure..."

There were a few sounds, amongst them a whooshing sound, and then " _Jacob? It's Edward. I know you imprinted on my brother, Jacob."_ Fuck. My. Life.


	2. First Impressions

I'm fusing chapters, which means this revamped version will have (much) longer chapters, but less chapters in total.

To answer some queries I've been receiving:

I do not plan to write sequels to any of the published stories I have, I'm afraid - they're not really what I aspire to write about, anymore. I do have a couple of ideas for new stories, but I'm not making any promises, my PhD is gobbling up almost all of my time and energy.

I do plan on expanding a bit on the revamped end of Of Wolves and Bears – possibly adding a bit of plot and so forth - but do please be patient, and no promises! Also, I won't touch the original version, it'll be there for everyone who prefers it to the updated one.

Sarah – glad to see you're still around and reading! I'm mostly filtering the horrible writing the first chapters are made of, but glad you're re-reading anyways!

Thank you all for the reviews, I'll try my best to live up to expectations! I wasn't expecting to be flooded in reviews and PMs, but it's very, very motivating! Also, let me say revamping this isn't as easy as it looks (each revamped chapter is the length of my Master thesis…. ie over 10.000 words, and requires going through punctuation, grammar and word choice with a fine tooth comb), so please don't expect fast updates simply because I'm not writing original content!

Lineia

* * *

Chapter II: **First Impressions**

* * *

What the hell was I supposed to do? Would Edward tell his family? Probably… I shuddered at the thought.

As soon as I arrived home, I jumped out of the Rabbit and ran to my bedroom, carefully to not wake up my father - and the ensuing painful questions. Once securely locked in my room, I slumped on my bed, and let darkness take me.

 _The world was a chaotic darkness. Wherever I turned, darkness engulfed the horizon in a maelstrom of nothingness. Two golden globes shone in the misty world that were my dreams. They were entrancing. Eventually, they morphed into a beautiful creature, which molten eyes glowed in the thundering darkness. With a wave of its hand, the creature ordered the darkness out of the world. A ray of light from the heavens fell onto the creature, which skin illuminated as though covered in diamonds._

 _The pull could not be resisted. My feet moved of their own accord. Step after step I was approaching the creature, my arm stretched towards it, wanting to touch, wanting to feel. The closer I stepped the further away the creature was. Physics dictate that gravity is stronger the nearer two elements are. In this dream world, the pull only intensified as the creature distanced itself. I started running. Still the creature distanced itself. I could barely discern its features anymore. It was a shining statue of white and silver in the distance. I ran faster, panting. It was hopeless, the closer I got the further it was. What was I doing wrong?_

I jumped up. A sheen of sweat was making my dark skin glisten gloomily in the pale moonlight. I needed to see Emmett. I needed to see him soon, and I needed to tell him. Waiting would only prolong the agony. I would either be rejected or accepted, but the waiting would only make the rejection worse. If we were destined to be pulled but never touch, well, I would simply have to live with that.

I made a snap decision to risk it all. I got out of bed, tied a pair of cargo shorts to my ankle, jumped out of the window, phased mid-air, and ran.

 _Jacob?_ Why did someone have to be tuned into my thoughts?

 _Yeah?_

 _Where are you going in the middle of the night?_ And obviously it had to be Sam...

 _Um... Night stroll, couldn't sleep..._ LALALALALALALALALA – Don't think about anything –TRALALALALA

 _Jacob, what are you hiding?_

Nothing LALALALALALALALALALALALALA

 _Jacob, tell me where you are going._

 _I'm going to the Cullens_ I thought, before I could stop myself. Sam was so surprised he forgot all about being angry

 _What?_

 _You heard me._

 _You can't go there, Jacob, you know that. We're not allowed in wolf form on their territory..._

Oh… point Sam.

 _Well, I'll just have to phase back then._

 _Why are you going to see the leeches?_

 _Please don't make me tell you, Sam... Please_

I tried not to whine, I really did...

 _Jacob!_

 _Fine... Is anyone else phased?_

 _No._

 _I… imprinted._

Sam grunted; _Please tell me you didn't imprint on Bella..._

I chuckled. If only, if only... _No, much more worse._

I felt understanding dawn on Sam; _Which one?_

 _Emmett, the bear-like one._

 _Ok. Do what you need to do._

 _Thank you._

 _But… maybe you should do it in the morning? Call ahead, plan this? First impressions are important._

I didn't want to admit it, but he was right.

Sam chuckled _Come on, you can sleep at my place tonight. I want to keep an eye on you. I'll call the Cullens and arrange a meeting, if you want._

Gratefulness poured out of me by the bucketful. It was such a relief to get this off my chest, not to be alone in this mess. It didn't take long for me to reach Sam's place, and before long I was passed out on his couch.

 _A young man was standing on the edge of a dark forest. His back was turned to me. His whole body was shaking with the strength of his sobs. He placed one foot after the other, sleep-walking into the shadows of the forest. The darkness menaced to engulf him. I ran to catch up. I couldn't see his face, but it had to be tear-stained._

 _A stab of pain hit me. For some reason, his pain was my pain._

 _He continued his relentless advance into the forest. The light was diminishing. Soon I barely could make out his muscular form in front of me. The trees were growing tall, black as night, their large leaves preventing the pale moon-light from piercing the forest._

 _Suddenly, I heard a feral growl. A giant cave Grizzly had seen the man._

 _I tried to warn him. I cried, I yelled but no sound came. I emptied my lungs but my vocal cords were paralyzed. The young man was walking straight towards the Grizzly. His sobs had stopped._

 _The Grizzly charged, but the man was quick, he managed to evade the bear's deadly embrace. The man revealed a long sword, which he drew out from nothingness. The Grizzly attempted to swat at the man with his paw, but the man simply slit the paw with the sword._

 _Enraged, the Grizzly lunged for the man. This time a back paw found its way into the man's ribcage, mauling his chest. The man faltered, but did not give up. He simply lunged at the Grizzly with reckless abandon, plunging the sword deeply into the Grizzly._

 _Both fell._

 _There was blood, a lot of it. I tried to walk over to the fallen man but my feet were glued in place._

 _I saw two red eyes in the dark._

I woke up in sweat for the second time that night. Or day. The sun was high in the sky, I had probably slept a long time, but I didn't feel rested. I felt exhausted. I felt terrible. The mirror confirmed my suspicions, I had dark bags under my eyes.

I jumped into my clothes. The delicious smell of bacon and eggs lead me to the kitchen, where Sam was munching happily on a strip of rashers.

"Wow Jake you don't look so good..."

"Two nightmares in one night..."

"Were they about him?"

"One was, the other I don't know..."

"It probably was. I'm afraid you're going to have nightmares until you talk to him." Sam said grimly, before adding, "I think waiting will not do any good, you'll just get worse. I'll call the Cullens right now."

"No, Sam, please don't... I – I would like to do this on my own." I pleaded.

"Alright, but if it doesn't work I'm stepping in. I won't let you exhaust yourself to death." Sam was unrelenting, "I forgot to tell you something. I'm guessing you haven't decided whether you wanted to accept or refuse the imprint yet." I nodded sharply, and Sam carried on, "and I'm guessing your lee- Imprint doesn't know either." I nodded again. He continued, "Well, your imprinting is going to make you feel horrible until you or him makes a decision. As long as neither of you have accepted or rejected the imprint, it will pull you to Emmett, and resisting will only weaken you." His gloomy speech did nothing to reassure me one bit.

"How is it you didn't feel terrible before telling Emily?"

Sam sighed "As you know, I was with Leah when I imprinted. So I immediately refused the imprint. That's why. Apparently you haven't refused or accepted the imprint, you either have hope to be with your vampire, or doubt that you can be with someone else."

"Right." I forced some food down my throat but it tasted like ash on my tongue. Sam eyed me pitifully, but kept his mouth tightly shut, for which I was grateful.

At some point, though, he did say, "I didn't know you were gay, Jake."

I nearly chocked myself on my ash "I'M NOT GAY?!"

He chuckled "Well, now you are."

"No! I love Bella, I have NEVER been attracted to guys before."

Sam shot me another pitying look, "Jacob, if your vampire doesn't want you as his lover, then maybe you'll be free to be, I don't know, his friend. But from what I know, vampires… well, mate. As an adult vampire, I fear you're supposed to be his mate, his lover..." Sam trailed off suggestively with a wink.

"Sam, I really don't want to think about sex with a male vampire when I'm eating."

"Oh, why is that? Afraid you'll cum in your pants?" I nearly choked myself.

"This conversation is so over, Sam." I ran out and made my way back home, where, among other things, my cell phone was. I needed to call Bella. I knew she would understand. She probably felt the same attraction for Edward...

"Jacob? Jacob is that you?" My dad sounded worried. Of course he did, I went out with vampires, and he didn't know I had even come home, he must have found my bed empty. I cursed myself for being so careless. Now there would be questions to answer, much too many questions. Questions I didn't want to answer.

"Yeah, dad, don't worry, I'm fine, I slept at Sam's place last night." I entered the living room, finding him on the couch, wringing his hands in worry. His normally carefully combed hair was a mess.

"Jacob! Never do this again! I had no idea where you were, you didn't have your cell!"

"I'm sorry, dad, I needed to talk to Sam, it got late, and he offered me to stay. I'm sorry." The lie came much too easily. I hated to have to lie to my father, but there was only so much I could take. My father's features eased.

"Alright, but take your cell next time. You remember the deal? I bought you the cell and gave you more freedom in exchange for some peace of mind." I felt bad.

I mumbled another 'I'm sorry' for good measure before retreating to my room.

I hesitated. Did I really want to tell Bella? Did I really want to tell Emmett? No, not really... but my conversation with Sam replayed in my head, I knew that in the end, I didn't have a choice. He would probably reject me, though… well, if I didn't take the risk, I would die for sure. Besides, his rejection would certainly make my exit easier. I lunged for my cell and immediately dialled Bella's number. Fortunately someone answered on the first tone.

"Hey Bella I need to talk, it's urgent, can I meet you right now?"

"Jacob, calm down." Darn, why did he always answer Bella's phone?

"Hum ... I really need to talk to Bella."

"She's in the shower, is this about the Imprint?"

"Hum..." I was stuck. I didn't want to hang up, but I didn't want to talk either.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone. Alice suspects something is going to happen but she has no idea what. Do you want me to arrange a meeting with Emmett?"

"I- I really would like to talk to Bella first..."

"Alright, hang on a second, she's coming out." I heard a little fumbling then;

"Jacob?" Relief, at last.

"Yeah. Bella, I really need a friend right now, can we talk?"

"Yeah sure, do you want me to come over?"

"Uh ... No, can I come over instead? I need to get out of the rez' for a while..."

"Yeah sure, I'm here with Edward all day, come over whenever you want."

"Right, be there in ten minutes"

"K, I'll see you soon then." I hung up, ran out, jumped into my Rabbit and sped towards the Swan residence.

Edward was holding the door politely when I arrived, and whispered, "I'll give you two some privacy', as I passed him.

"Jake?"

"It's me Bells" I hugged her, relaxing slightly into my friends' arms.

"So what's up?" She went to the living room, inviting me to sit down. I hesitated only half a second. Edward already knew, and Bella would be able to help me out. As humiliating as it was, I needed to tell her...

"Well, I have a bit of a problem..." Understatement of the year...

"I figured that, Jake." Bella chuckled, "Want to be more specific? I'm guessing you wouldn't be here if you didn't want to tell me, right?"

I slumped down. Ok, here we go... "I fucking imprinted Bella, that's what..." I had a hard time keeping the despair out of my voice.

"What? On who?" She was on her guards.

I reassured her "Not on you, don't worry." She relaxed, but her brow knitted in a frown.

"But then, on who?"

"Emmett." I said, the word lead on my tongue.

"Oh." Was all she said. Then she rushed over and hugged me. After a long minute, she pulled away and peered at me, worried.

"What are you going to do?"

"Tell him... It's the only thing I can do... Or I can not tell him and die a slow and painful death."

" _What_? What do you mean die? No one is dying Jacob!"

"Bella, the pull of the Imprint is too strong. If I don't tell him I'll be drained of all my energy and end up dying." I might have been slightly overdramatic.

"Wow, ok, Jake, no way I'm letting you die."

"Well, in that case, I need to talk to Emmett."

"Right, well I'm coming with you. Emmett is a teddy bear but he can be an arse too." A surge or gratefulness welled inside of me. It would be so much easier with Bella by my side...

Edward blurred in "If you want to meet Emmett we should go now, he's alone at home, it's the perfect moment."

"Right", was all I could say. Each second stretched on for an eternity. I followed Edward and Bella to the Cullen residence. I was full of dread and excitement. I would finally see my Imprint!

I wondered at Edward's kindness. How was it he was doing all of this for me all of a sudden? I was in love with his mate... How could he want to help me? I was the one who dreamt of fucking her silly!

And since when did he help shifters in general? We were supposed to be mortal enemies for Heaven's Sake! And yet I was in my car, following _his_ car, going into the Dragon's Den. I had a good mind to turn around.

But no. Jacob Black does not turn around and run away.

We pulled into their drive-way. I was too stressed out to pay notice to anything. I simply followed Bella and her boyfriend into the house. I didn't even flinch when they kissed. My mind was empty, a large void, devoid of emotions or feelings.

"Em'?" Edward called out.

Emmett blurred to the entrance, and looked at me, surprised "You know dogs belong in a kennel, right? And you know he will pollute all the house with his stink, right?"

We were off to a great start. I was ready to phase and run away. Edward must have heard my thought because he nudged Bella to grab my elbow and pull me into their living room.

Again, my mind and eyes were glued on Emmett. The simple fact of having him near me, of inhaling his scent made my muscles regenerate, the bags under my eyes disappear, the trembling in my limbs soothe. I felt so much better.

"Emmett, come over here, Jacob wants to say something."

"I didn't know dogs could do something else then bark" He was grinning. Maybe this was a joke? I could only hope...

"Emmett, shut up and play nice." Bella blurted. Well, she sure as hell wasn't afraid of vampires.

"Hey Bells, I'm sorry. By the way, it's weird, the dog doesn't smell bad. I can't smell anything... know why?" He asked good-naturedly.

I was startled. Of course I had noticed Emmett smelt beautifully... the Imprinting was obviously affecting him too. Maybe there was hope yet... and the absence of smell was probably due to the fact that he hadn't made up his mind about me. Yet. Soon I would stink...

I felt all eyes in me "Well... I think I know why... I ... Er ... I - Imprinted on you..." It took all my courage to look up, hope must have been seeping out of my every bone.

He frowned "Sorry?"

"I ... Imprinted ... on you ..." I took great care to detach each syllable.

He stared at me "And uh... I should know what that means, because...?" I wanted to laugh, talk about an anti-climax.

"Uh… it means we're… soulmates." My words were barely a whisper. It took him a second to process my words, but then he erupted in an uncontrollable laughter.

"Soulmates? What kind of voodoo shit are you on about? I'm married you idiot!"

Enough was enough. Having my heart ripped out would have to suffice. I instantly phased and ran out.

I ran and ran. I ran until my paws hurt. I ran until I couldn't catch my breath. All I did was run.

After an eternity I could not run any more. I slumped dead on the ground. My whole body was aching. Every single one of my muscles was painful, but that wasn't the worst, the worst was the blinding pain in my chest. It felt like daggers piercing and twisting at my heart.

Finally the pain and exhaustion was too much for my body to cope: I gratefully fell into the black abyss of unconsciousness, hoping to never wake up to this nightmare again.

* * *

"Jake? Jake! Jacob, do you hear me?"

The fog in my brain slowly cleared. After one or two minutes, my blurry vision cleared too, and I was able to discern the outline of a very naked Quileute man.

"Jacob! Wake up! Are you alright?"

I realized that, I too, was a very naked Quileute, lying in what seemed like – snow! Why wasn't I in my bed? What hap-

I could not help but yelp in pain, the memories of coming back full force, the daggers lodging themselves in my heart once more. I curled up, a sobbing mess, wondering why the hell I had woken up.

"Jacob, Jacob, what is it? Jacob talk to me dammit!" After a while the voice broke through the haze, and it finally hit me that Sam was trying to make himself heard.

"Sam?" I slowly raised my head.

"Yes, Jacob. We need to get you to bed, Jacob, you look terrible... I fear you might even be sick..."

It took a while for the words to penetrate my mind and sink in. Sick? A shifter couldn't get sick… the only two things we feared were physical harm or vampire poison...

"What are you talking about, Sam, I can't be si-", I was cut out by a powerful spell of coughing. Ok, so maybe I was having some sort of an allergic reaction or something stupid like that.

"Jacob, you're shivering for God's sake! We need to take you home!" I shivered. Oh, fuck. Shivering for a shifter was bad news. Very bad news.

"Sam, I don't want to go home."

"Jacob, Edward told me what happened, he also told me you were very blunt and didn't explain much about the Imprint to the vampires... he's going to try to oil things along, but we need to get you home."

"Yeah, right, why does he care?"

"He said that he would do anything to make Bella happy, including making you happy."

I snorted "Yeah, if he left her alone I would be happy with her."

"No, Jacob, we both know that will never happen now. Come on, Jacob, I know this is hard, but don't you think you're giving up a bit too easily? Think about your dad, he's probably worried sick!"

I sighed. Guilt-tripping me, now that was thoroughly unfair...

"Sam, you know very well I can't live without him. After two month I'd be dead, and that's counting one month in hospital getting food pumped into me."

"Do I look like I care? Did you think this was going to be simple? Did you think that you'd only have to go up to a married blood-sucker, tell him the two of you were soulmates - and he would go 'Ok'? Seriously, don't you think I had to fight for Emily even after I accepted my Imprint? She was already dating someone, I had to fight for her! And that was with her being a Quileute and a chick, Jacob! You have to wake up! If fate put you two together, you have to trust you'll be together eventually, but it sure as hell ain't going to happen overnight, you complete dumbass! Don't you think being with your soul mate for the rest of eternity is worth taking a little pain? Don't you think it's worth fighting with every ounce of your strength? Do you think you'll accomplish anything, running away and curling up like a fucking pup? Now I want you to stop moping like a baby, I want you to phase and run back with me to the rez', and I'll make that an Alpha order if I have to!"

Damn him. Now I couldn't do anything but agree. Moping was so much easier...

I phased and Sam followed suit immediately.

 _Ready to go home Jake?_

 _Yes._

We ran. The way home was much longer then the way here, but then again, I hadn't paid attention to anything else then my pain on my way here...

 _Jake?_ Seth's young puppy voice came up.

 _Jake! I don't have a young puppy voice!_

I chuckled, _If you say so, Seth..._

 _So what's up with you running away? You had us almost worried... Billy's been going through..._

A quick image of Emmett flashed my mind before I could stop myself. Crap.

Paul growled, _Why the hell are you thinking about that filthy bear-leech?_

 _Paul, shut up, c_ ame the Alpha voice.

 _You OK, Jake?_ Seth quipped

 _Yeah, I'm alright buddy..._

 _Oh for Fuck's Sake stop moping Jake!_ Leah was now joining my crowded thoughts.

 _Like you never mope Leah._ I wasn't about to let myself be trampled on. I still was Jacob Black, descendant of Ephraim Black

 _Come on, Jake talk to us, what's up?_ Seth was obviously more worried then I had previously thought...

 _We all were, Jake..._ Embry noted.

 _Guys, I'm sorry ... I just can't say for now, I'll tell you when the time is right._

 _Damn right, Jacob, you're the king of cheesy. Maybe our Jake is secretly gay?_ Leah said.

 _All of you phase back right now,_ came Sam's order. What if I was gay? What would Billy say? What would the pack say? More importantly, what if Emmett wasn't? I didn't exactly want to live like a monk because my Imprint didn't do cock. Not that I was gay and that was even remotely in question of course.

 _Jake, we're here. I'm going to head by to my place. I suggest you tell Billy the truth. And I think you have some thinking to do..._

 _Thanks, Sam;_ I meant it.

 _It's my job as Alpha and friend, Jacob. There is one thing I need to know. What do you want me to do if one of the lee- vamps ask to come on our land? Edward said I should think about it considering the situation..._

That was some question... _It's not for me to decide, Sam..._

 _I know that Jacob. But if I allow it, I need to know you_ want _him to be allowed on or lands. No point in me accepting if you're just going to be pissed about it._

I was stunned; _You mean you'd actually let him on Quileute land ?_

 _I would certainly consider it, Jake. There would be a whole strings of conditions and so on, but I'm not dismissing it._

Wow; Yeah, sure, thanks.

I quickly phase and ran home, bee-lining for my room before dad could notice me. I had the time to jump into a pair of boxers and cut-offs before I heard:

"JACOB BLACK! COME HEAR YOUNG MAN!"

Dad only used my full name when he was over the edge. This was going to get ugly... I braced myself. I knew I had to tell him the truth, nothing short of that would satisfy him. Still shivering, I also put on a T-shirt and a hoodie.

I slowly made my way to the living room; "Dad?"

"Jacob! Where were you? I was so worried! Don't ever run away like that!"

"I was somewhere near the Canadian border..."

"Jacob, are you shivering?" He opened round eyes. Man, now he would freak out...

"What's happening?"

"Dad, please, calm down, I'm gonna explain everything..." That made him relax slightly in his wheelchair. I slumped down on the couch, and was very tempted to doze off, but that wouldn't do. He would probably chuck me a bucket full of ice-cold water to wake me up...

He looked at me pointedly, and I began my explanation, slowly "Two days ago, I went to the cinema with Bella and the Cullens."

"WHAT?"

"I know... I just... it was the only way I would get to see Bella... just, please let me finish."

Dad didn't look happy. He definitely didn't like where this was going, but he relented "Ok..."

"So, I went to the cinema. They weren't too bad, we didn't get along but we didn't kill each other either. And... hum... That's when I – I ... imprintedonemmett." I mumbled.

"Pardon me?"

"I. Imprinted. On. Emmett." I detached each word clearly. A dozen of emotions flashed in dad's eyes. After a long tense silence, he sighed.

"Jake. This isn't what I would have wished for you... but I know there is no way to turn your back on this... It doesn't mean I'll like him or ... _this_ , but... what matters is how you're doing. How _are_ you doing?"

I shrugged non-commitantly; "Dad, he's married, when I told him he laughed. Besides, he's not gay, so- " I stopped myself. I had basically just suggested I might be gay and interested in Emmett. Stupid imprint.

"Jacob, we might be a small prejudiced community, but you're my son and I love you. If being with a man makes you happy, then I'm happy too. I'm bothered that he is a leech, but that can't be helped. Besides, the Cullens are good leeches. You know I have some measure of respect for the Doctor, we have always been able to trust him."

After a while, dad carried on "And Jacob, I think that you being sick might have something to do with your Imprint. There's only one person who knows more about shifters then me, and I will call him right away. I think you should go to bed, you look ready to fall over, son."

Although I couldn't but wonder who knew more about wolves then the Elders, I silently stood up and went to my bed, slumped down, and immediately fell asleep.

I woke up the following morning, feeling more tired than the previous evening. I was shivering and my brow was burning hot. One look in a mirror confirmed my suspicions; I looked dreadful. My eyes were injected with blood, black bags under them. My musculature was already melting, and all my muscles were sore. This had to be the imprint affecting me; I needed to see Emmett, desperately so, but I couldn't.

Now I thought back, Edward was probably right, I should have taken velvet gloves to tell him this... I still was torn by the fact that he had laughed though...

But how could I blame him? Now I had had time to cool down, I could not fail to see his side of the situation. Your natural enemy comes knocking on your door, he tells you that you are soulmates, even though you are married and desperately not gay. How could it be anything else then a pitiful joke? Well, that was the point, wasn't it, it had to be a fucking joke. Whatever the reason my wolf had for Imprinting on Emmett, it had to be wrong. There was no other explanation. This was just some sick joke destiny decided to play on me.

We were now Monday. Seeing how rapidly I was deteriorating, I would probably be bed ridden by Saturday, in intensive care the following Monday and dead within two weeks. Somehow, the thought didn't bother me. Either I got to see Emmett or I died, in either case there wasn't much I could do.

One thing was certain, I wasn't going to the Cullens, I was not going to see Emmett. Either he would come to me and talk or... well, or not. I was not going to humiliate myself more then I already did, nor was I going to put myself in jeopardy more then I already had.

I slumped back in bed, too depressed and tired to do anything else. After a few minutes, my phone rang.

"What?" I answered rudely, too sad to care.

"Jacob? Jacob, it's Bella, are you alright?"

I considered lying. It would be so much easier... But Bella was my friend, and I desperately needed a friend right now, someone to talk to... even if said friend was the love of my life! And that would not change, the imprinting would not make me un-love Bella.

"No, Bella, I'm not alright. I feel like shit and I'm depressing. Happy?"

"No. I yelled at Emmett for about an hour after you left, but he just took off..."

"Bella, could we just... not talk about him?"

"Sure. Want me to come over?"

I felt a surge of gratitude for Bella. For once she realized what I needed... "Yes, please..."

"Right, be there in twenty minutes, see you right away!" And she hung up. I dozed off.

"Jake? Jake, wake up, I'm here!" I opened my eyes. Bella was sitting beside me on the bed.

"God Jake you look terrible!"

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when the imprinting doesn't go well."

"WHAT? I thought you said that you only had to meet him and you'd be fine!"

"Well, I lied. I'm not fine."

"But – but I thought you were just heartbroken or something..." She trailed off, looking awkward.

"No, Bells. The Imprinting makes me need him, even if it's only for a minute every day. I'm going to be like this until I meet him again. I'm like a slave to his will."

"Jacob... I – I should have talked to Emmett before, I should have made sure he wasn't going to react like he did..."

"Bella, if anything it's my fault, you didn't know the details and I didn't explain them to either of you. It was stupid of me. Now all I can do is stay in bed until I get better." I didn't want her to know I was only going to get worse...

"Oh, so you ARE going to get better if you don't see him?"

"Yup, it's going to take a while, but I'll get over him." This wasn't even wishful thinking. This was more like expecting a miracle... Still, I'd sleep better knowing Bella wasn't torturing herself over me.

"Good! Apart from that, you really don't feel heartbroken or anything like that?" She was eyeing me suspiciously.

"Bells, I'm alright. It's not like I love him or anything. It's not like I'm ... gay!"

"Uh, Jake, you did Imprint, right?" I didn't like where this was going. How was Bella supposed to fall in my open arms if she was convinced I was gay and in love with Emmett?

So I did the only thing I could think of. Probably the most stupid too... I sat up slowly… and kissed her.

She immediately pulled away "WHAT THE FUCK, Jake?" She was seething with anger.

"I – I'm sorry... I – I just... I love you Bells, I'm not gay. I need you to know I love you with all my heart."

Without another word she stomped off. Fuck.

The worst part was that I had felt disgusted by kissing her. It had felt wrong on so many levels. And it had hurt my chest. It was like cheating on my Imprint, even if it wasn't really cheating!

This was so fucked up.

* * *

A week passed. I tortured myself, my friends and family, but my pride would not waver. I would not go and see Emmett. Bella did no contact me one single time. I was in bed, I could not keep my eyes open, sheer exhaustion took over, as the lack of my Imprint took its final toll. I would probably not survive much longer, and I fell deeply asleep.

* * *

 _Emmett was there, in front of me. His eyes were ebony black, a fantastic contrast with his white skin. He took a few steps towards me, cupped the back of my head with his large strong hand, and slowly his head leaned into mine._

 _He was slightly taller than me, at almost 6"5, he towered over my 6 feet. I could feel my pupils dilate as his lips slowly brushed against mine a few time, teasing lightly. Desperate for more, I aggressively attacked his lips with mine. My tongue slowly inched out of my mouth, hovered at the limit of his wet entrance, and he parted his mouth, letting me greedily explore him. One of his hand was still holding my head in place, while the other crept between us, slowly unbuttoning my shirt._

 _We disengaged for a second, while I shrugged my shirt off. I then peeled off his tank top, and let my hands roam all over his perfect torso and chest. His hands played with my nipples, which were hard in a matter of second. I shuddered at the feeling of his delectably cold hands on me. How could I have lived without this? He brought his lips to my neck, and kissed me delicately. His mouth slowly moved down, to my collarbone and pectorals. He sucked at my two nipples, which made me buck. I needed him to free me!_

 _He kissed my abs, my happy trail, then looked up suggestively._

" _Fuck, Emmett, just suck me off already!"_

" _Yes, Sir!" He playfully replied, while ripping my cut-offs off. He didn't waste any time, but immediately went down on me._

" _Oh Yeeeesss Em'! Feeeells... Ugh ... Gooo- oood" I was hard pressed to form a coherent sentence..._

 _He continued to suck at a frenzied rhythm and all I could do was moan his name and buck every time my head hit the back of his throat. "Oooooh Emmmmmmm" I said, as I came hard, the best orgasm of my life. He greedily swallowed everything and looked up._

" _I love you, Jacob."_

I woke up startled. I was hard and leaking. I could not believe what I had just seen. Strangely enough, I was feeling very rested.

I slowly sat up groggily in the morning light. That's when I realized the room was peculiarly lit, as though a disco ball was making the whole room shine. I looked around and saw an angel.

Emmett was sitting in a corner of the room, his skin lit by the rays of sun, shining like a million diamonds. I was two dumb-struck to so much as move a finger.

"Hello, Jacob." He said nonchalantly.

I jumped up. What the hell was he doing here? And what the fuck was that dream all about? Many questions swirled in my head, but everything went blank when he started talking again.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted and how stupid I was. In my defence though, you could have been more tactful about it all... anyway, I'm here to apologize and talk about this in a more civilized manner if you want us to."

Thankfully my erection had subsided by then. I managed to stammer "I – Yes, I would like that... Can I... uh ... how about you wait outside while I... er..."

Emmett smirked "I'll let you make yourself presentable, I'll be waiting by the shed." He said before striding out.

Again I noticed how rested I felt. It was like I had slept two full nights. Maybe I had? Or maybe it was just that Emmett was here. I noticed that my muscles were again filling out my clothes nicely as I threw on a T-shirt and a pair of cut-offs. It was irritating to be so dependent on a single person. I had never depended on anyone since mom died and now it was like Emmett was all that kept me alive...

As I made my way to the shed, I made a point to forget about that second dream and what it could imply. There was no way in hell _that_ would ever happen. Not only did I definitely NOT want Emmett to see me naked, but I did not want to see him naked, and in any case he was married and straight. Not that any of that mattered because I was straight too, and in love with Bella. So we'd just be friends – good friends hopefully, seeing as we would be seeing each other a lot - but nothing more.

"Jacob?" I shook myself; I had walked to him completely lost in my dreams, quite literally...

"Sorry. Thanks for coming by the way... this Imprinting stuff is really a pain..."

"Don't worry about it. So how about you explain some stuff now that I'm here?"

"Yeah, of course. Uh, wait, why did you come? How did you get by the pack?"

Emmett sighed "Bella and Edward got on my arse for being such a dick after you left. At first I just thought it was a big stupid joke, but then they didn't calm down and kept shouting at me for a few days, so I figured _something_ had to be up! So I asked Bella for your number and tried to call, but I think your phone must have run out of battery or something because it didn't even ring before going to voice mail... then the whole you kissing Bella happened she was really pissed for a few days. When she got over it she told us that you looked like hell and that it was my fault for some reason I still don't get. So I went to the border and crossed it just to get someone's attention! After a few hours –by the way you guys should be more careful, there's a redhead vamp' running around- a black wolf came. Turns out it was Sam, and he was really pissed at me for making you suffer or something like that. I told him what had happened, asked if I could be allowed on your lands to see you, and he escorted me to your room. I was hoping to catch you before you fell asleep, but turned out you were out cold and had been for a while. So I stayed all night and you finally woke up this morning!"

Wow, so he might be a big jock-looking vampire, but he wasn't a complete dick ... and he had a brain. That's when it hit me. He had watched me all night? Uh – oh.

I felt my skin heat as I blushed "Did I – Er... did I say or do anything in my sleep?"

Emmett chuckled "You moaned a bit, but you didn't say anything I could understand... you did rub yourself a bit, I figured you must miss your girlfriend or something hahaha!" Well, that wasn't _too_ bad, was it?

"Right. My turn to explain then. Those of us who turn into a wolf can imprint on someone. Basically it means our souls are supposed to be bound for eternity." Emmett's head shot up, and I quickly added "It doesn't mean we have to be in love or anything. Embry imprinted on a two year old child for example, which means he gets to be a big brother, maybe a friend, and maybe in twenty years they'll fall in love. I'm supposed to be anything you need me to be. Seeing as you're straight and married guess that makes me... a friend? Or something like that anyway.

"In any case, Imprinting is supposed to be about finding the person with the best gene pool to pass on the Quileute genes, and seeing as we're both guys, guess I mean it doesn't apply. I have no idea what the spirits are trying to do by binding us together, but I sure as hell am straight too, so your wife doesn't have to worry about anything like that!" I let him take in all this new information. He had sat down on a stool in the shed, looking lost in his thoughts. I couldn't say I was relaxed. What if he decided that this was too much? What if he didn't want a wolf around? What if he left me?

After a while, he looked up at me and said, "That's fine by me! So is there anything I need to do? And what was that about me making you suffer that Bella and Sam said?"

Oh, the relief! I quickly filled him in, "You don't need to do anything except seeing me from time to time. It seems I need to see you from time to time to stay in shape..." I didn't add that I would die if he left. No way I would let him know how badly I depended on him!

"Right. We'll have to find somewhere to meet. Carlisle, Rosalie and Jasper don't want you in the house anymore, they complained about the stink for about a week after you were there. Good thing you smell good to me," Emmett grinned goofily. I smelled good? Well, I was never going to admit how nice that was, nor how delicious _he_ smelled.

He continued "So how often do we have to meet? Like once a month or something?"

My heart sank... once a month? I would never be able to stay away for two days, so a month? The simple idea of being separated for a month was torture.

My face must have betrayed me, because Emmett said "Dude, I'm in uncharted waters here, if I say something stupid, just tell me..."

I struggled to keep a level voice "Er... once a month isn't going to be enough..." I had been hoping for something like every day!

Emmett watched me intensely "Ok, so what? Once every two weeks? Every week?" When I didn't answer, he added irritatedly, "You've got to help me here! I know nothing about Imprinting, just tell me, it's not like I'm very busy anyway. I've got to take care of school and of my wife, but I'm free the rest of the time. Just tell me what you need..."

I asked shyly "Do you think we could meet like every other day or something?"

"Yeah, course!" He thought for a while, before saying "Oh, I know! I could drop by during the night and hang around while you sleep for like an hour every night, that way you get your fix, how does that sound?"

"I – I guess you could… but… I – I'd really prefer to, you know, get to know you."

Emmett opened surprised eyes "Oh ... Well, I'll make some time at least every other day, maybe more if we get on well! How does that sound?"

"Great!" I was so relieved that I grinned boyishly! Maybe I wouldn't have to suffer too much over this after all! I added, "You can come here whenever you feel like it, you give me a call."

Emmett grunted, "I would prefer to avoid waiting seven hours each time for someone to notice there is a vamp' on your lands..."

I opened round eyes, "You waited seven hours before Sam found you?"

"Yeah... you guys need to work something out to protect your land; obviously whatever you're doing now isn't working..."

"Uh... I'll go talk to Sam about this and about... er... us."

"Right, I'll let you to it. I entered my number in your cell. I'll see you around." And just like that he blurred away. I must say I was disappointed, even though I had no idea what exactly it was I was expecting. A hug? No, certainly not.

I slowly made my way to Sam's house, desperately trying to sort out my feelings on the way. I had no idea how I felt about all this. Everything had happened so... fast! The only fact that was certain was that I would get to see Emmett regularly, and I was very happy about that. More than that I had no idea.

Firstly, how did I feel about Imprinting on a vampire? Well, I wasn't overly enthusiastic about it. But then again, did it really matter? I had imprinted and now I would have to live with it whatever the context. Of course, the pack would grunt, dad wasn't over the moon. Probably because the situation didn't put any humans in danger. As long as Sam didn't see the situation as dangerous he would accept pretty much anything if it meant a pack member being happy. And as long as Sam accepted it, the others wouldn't have much of a choice. Yes, that would have to do. All I had to do was make sure the Imprinting didn't bring about any danger to a human being. That shouldn't be too difficult. Good.

Second question; how did I feel about Bella? That was a harder question... if I was honest with myself, and I guess I didn't have any choice but to be exactly that, I had to admit I didn't love her anymore. She was a great friend and all, but the thought of kissing her, touching her, and over all letting _her_ touch _me_ , was, well, repulsive. In fact, the thought of anyone touching me in any kind of romantic away, other than Emmett, was disgusting.

Which brought on a more important question. How did I feel about Emmett? I mean sure, I thought he was… good-looking, smelled wonderfully, magnificent when he glittered, but that didn't make me gay or in love with him, right? One thing was sure, I didn't want to get anywhere near his... _private parts_ , so I couldn't _want_ him that way. But then the dream didn't make sense! If I didn't love him, then why did I dream about... that? And what the hell was that other dream about, the man in the forest attacking a bear?

I realized my feet had carried me to Sam's house as I came to the following conclusion: I wasn't in love with him, but I still was attracted to him and _needed_ him! We would just have to be close friends, and I would have to work hard for that to work, because if his attitude today was anything to judge by, he wasn't overly thrilled by the prospect...

"Sam?" I called out when I was on the porch.

"Jake! Feeling better?" Sam came out and led me to the edge of the forest for some privacy.

"Yeah! Thanks for letting Emmett on the rez'... I needed that."

"Yeah, I know, you slept for two days... we were all worried but there was nothing we could do except hope that leech punk would change his mind."

"Well, he and I have come to an understanding, and seeing as I'm not welcome at their place, do you think we could make an exception to the treaty for him or something? I know I'm asking a lot, but apparently his 'dad' said I wouldn't be allowed at their place for some reason..."

"Yeah, Edward mentioned that. He says you can kid yourself all you want, but you're not competition for him anymore," Sam chuckled "Said the kiss surely disgusted you enough to stay away from her."

Well, I knew he could read my thoughts, but guess them from afar? That was downright freaky! And since when had Sam made friends with Edward?

"Uh ... Sam, you realize you're having fun with our enemies, right?"

Sam looked at me with some kind of pitiful look "Jake, you really mean that? Besides, they've never harmed a human, and we would only gain from being on better terms with them. They have pretty reliable intel about the redhead, and they're more than willing to share. It would make our job much easier if we knew when she's coming... plus, if we didn't have to concentrate on watching them, we could focus all our efforts on random leeches like her.

"Anyway, I'm not going to allow vampires to roam freely on our land. Emmett will be allowed on our lands at one condition, he has to be accompanied at all times by one of us. If he is found alone on Quileute territory he'll be considered dangerous and we'll attack. As long as you two love birds respect that, I'm happy."

"Wow, thanks Sam!" I never expected him to be so... accommodating?

"No need to thank me. Besides, if I had said no, you would have either tried to smuggle him in, or we wouldn't see you anymore, so I prefer to have you and him here where I can keep an eye on the situation." Sometimes I did wonder if Sam thought of everything, or if he just made up excuses as they came...

I had meant to mention the whole Emmett-being-worried-about-our-defences thing, but apparently we now had our own private source deep in the enemy council, so no need to worry about that. I was just about to leave when the whole pack appeared. I grunted, resigned to making a scene.

A chorus of salutations and friendly hugs ensued, before I decided it would be easier to get the whole unpleasant business out of the way.

"Ok guys, I'm just gonna say it and let you deal with it. I imprinted on a Cullen, Emmett, the big muscular one."

I noticed most of them grimace, but no one said anything. After a while, Sam decided to step in.

"I don't have a problem with it as long as no one gets hurt, so you don't have a problem with it either. But before we move on, I'm giving you this one chance to say whatever is in your heart."

Leah grinned and looked like she couldn't stop herself from laughing "I knew you were gay Jake!" Well, I did want to maul her to death, but I decided to have them have their Jacob-bashing minute.

Jared, Embry and Quil expressed they were happy I had imprinted, that they hoped it would work out, even though they could imagine better than a vampire as soul mate, which was more or less along the lines of what I was feeling.

Seth grinned too "Does it mean we get to go hang out with them?"

I chuckled, Seth had always liked Emmett and Edward a little too much... "you'll have to arrange that with them, Seth, but I think they'll be happy about it as long as you don't go to their hom-"

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Paul yelled, phasing before our eyes. It took us a good ten seconds to react. I dreaded that he was talking about Emmett, although I had no idea why. All I knew was that he might hurt my Imprint, and that I couldn't let happen! I growled loudly before phasing too and sprinting to catch up with Paul.

I didn't see Paul anywhere, but I could faintly hear his paws hitting the ground heavily as he galloped towards the coven.

Sam's voice came up; _Paul, come back down now._

There was the tone of command in his voice, but strangely Paul didn't slow down.

 _Sam, I think it's because he can't hear you..._ Leah suggested perceptively. She was probably right.

A flow of _KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL_ came from Paul's mind. Why the hell did he want to kill Emmett? What had he done wrong?

When I arrived at the Cullen's, it was too late. Paul was lying lifeless in front of the porch, and Carlisle was standing in front of his family, his features animated by an emotion I had never seen him display. He looked... furious. This could not be good; all I could hope was that he wouldn't forbid me from seeing Emmett. But what if he did? What if I could never see him again? What if –

 _Jake, calm down, we're going to talk this out._ Came Sam's deep calming voice.

"I demand to speak with you Sam, face to face, in your human form." Carlisle announced. This could not be good... I also noticed we weren't exactly at an advantage... there were seven of them, and seven of us, even though I knew I would never be able to fight them. If I was forced to fight, I would fight against my pack, which meant Sam was outnumbered six to eight. Add to that the fact that wolves were at a natural disadvantage against a vampire, and you had a recipe for disaster. We were effective as a pack, and always counted on number to fight off vampires. A wolf didn't stand a change in a one on one against a vampire though... In addition to that, Quil, Seth and Leah weren't experienced, while the Cullens were said to be tremendous fighters. We would have to comply with their demands.

I heard most of my pack mates reach the same conclusion, but I didn't hear Sam's voice as he had returned to the cover of darkness to phase back.

When he came back, Carlisle charged, "What is this about?"

Sam wasn't the type to apologize to his enemies, however much he might want to work with them. Add to that the fact that we had no idea exactly what this was about... I fixed my gaze on Emmett; he seemed shaken but unharmed... exactly what _was_ this all about?

"I don't know, Paul has always had a temper, but when he found out about the imprint he lost it..." Sam said, and this was the nearest he would come to an apology.

"Well, it's hardly our fault. We're subjected to this even more than you are. I will not accept being attacked because of something one of your dogs did." Carlisle said firmly, glaring furiously at me. Damn, I had never seen the Doc so much as raise his voice. This was terrifying. I noticed some of us cowered. He really was intimidating...

"It's not going to happen again." Sam assured, very much aware he didn't have any choice.

"Well, if it does, I will not hesitate to be so lenient. I usually abhor taking a life, but when it concerns the protection of my family, that does not matter any longer." The message was clear; Carlisle would kill the next wolf who tried to attack his family. Looking at the state of Paul, he must have come near the first time round...

"I understand, and I would do the same."

"Good." Now he returned his gaze to me "Jacob, because of this situation, and because I hate to see people suffer, you will be the only one allowed on our land, but only in human form. You are welcome to come pick Emmett up or whatever you want to do, but you are not welcome inside. Am I being clear?"

God, yes, he was being very clear...

Sam ground out a "Yes."

He went up to Paul, who had not moved. He picked the unconscious Quileute up bride-style and left without a single look back. One by one the wolves turned around and left too, until I was the last one left. I was torn between staying with Emmett and following the pack. Right when I decided to follow Sam, I heard "Jacob, wait a sec!" I couldn't help but feel happy my Imprint wanted me to stick around, even if only a second.

"Emmett, don't." Carlisle interrupted, but I discovered gladly the 'son' didn't register his 'dad'.

Emmett walked with me to the trees and waited for his family to enter the house before he said "If I come tomorrow at one, will you wait for me at the border?"

I nodded, elated, and happily watched him turn back. This WAS going to work!

 _Great, Jake, why don't you think about your almost dead pack mate instead?_ Jared said, irritated.


	3. Aquaintances

Hey everyone! So sorry about the delay – life happened! I'll do my best update these relatively regularly!

* * *

 **Chapter III: Acquaintances**

* * *

Paul. What a complete idiot. What had gotten into him? Why had he gone to attack a vampire coven on his own? And above all, why the hell would he want to hurt Emmett? None of this made any sense, there had to be I did not know. All I could do for now, though, was follow my pack and wait for one o'clock tomorrow.

There rest of the day was relatively uneventful. Paul had a few cracked ribs, a broken leg, but nothing his shifter abilities wouldn't heal, except his pride maybe. He didn't say anything for the rest of the day, but it was pretty obvious to everyone he was sulking. There were a lot of things I would have to ask Emmett when we finally saw each other.

Sam did try to get an explanation out of Paul, but it was no good. Our Alpha had sworn never to use his powers to make us talk, arguing that we already shared enough, and that our private thoughts were our last sanctuary, the one place he would never violate.

I went home, and had a quick chat with my dad before crashing for the night. I immediately fell into a deep sleep.

 _A young man was talking to a lady his age. They looked about twenty, and seemed intimate enough to be a couple, despite their argument. The man had dark hair and a strong build. The woman was a cute blond hottie. They were in what looked like a pub, although it definitely didn't look like a modern bar. Everyone around was dressed in what looked like ancient clothes. Several propangada posters showed Uncle Sam point out to the reader, exclaiming "We Need YOU!" Another poster, pinned arrogantly over another, read "Fight for Democracy! Protect the American soil from Japanese invader and Nazi German!" The man had his back turned to me, like in my first dream. I tried to enter the building but the door wouldn't bulge. I could catch glimpses of the fiery conversation the two youngsters shared._

" _...Too possessive ... Think you own me... Too protective... Hate it"_

" _... Please Suzanna... can't help... me ...other chance..."_

" _Too late", was all she said, before turning around, striding towards the nearest punter and kissing him squarely on the mouth. She glanced victoriously at her boyfriend and stormed out, leaving him alone and miserable-looking._

I woke up with a start. The man looked familiar, a bit like Emmett but with a tan. I had almost overslept – which wouldn't help my determination to make a good first impression. Putting on a T-shirt would be a good idea, for example.

"Hi, Jacob", Emmett greeted me, as I finally reached the border.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late!"

"Don't worry, let's say we're quit considering how Carlisle acted yesterday ..."

"I can't really blame him for wanting his coven safe..."

"Family", Emmett corrected me. "Doesn't mean he gets to be so rude to you... anyway, he's just worried about us."

"Oh he doesn't need to worry about Paul! Sam has got that covered."

"Nah, Paul was only the straw that broke the camel's back... it's because of you he worries."

"You know, I physically can't hurt you since I Imprinted, and I doubt I could fight any of your family seeing how much it would hurt you. If there was a war between wolves and vampires, I would probably side with your family... so… not too sure why he'd worry."

"It's not that simple, Jacob. It appears you haven't been completely honest with me. Carlisle says that imprinting inevitably leads to romantic feelings, when the two parties are ready." He looked away, obviously ill at ease with the idea.

I inwardly groaned, why did the doc have to know this much about imprinting? All I could do was present my theory and hope to convince him, "That's just the point, seeing we're two guys and that that's likely to change, I doubt we'll ever get to that..."

He raised his head at that, relief evident in his voice. "Honest?"

"Well, seeing as we're making history, I can't say for sure, but that's the theory I'm going with... I mean, contrary to what you seem to think, I don't exactly want to develop romantic feelings for a guy either... I'm not gay or anything you know..."

Emmett hummed, sounding far from convinced.

"Seriously? Do I look even remotely gay? Would Edward really be this annoyed with me if he could read in my mind that I was going after dick?"

He seemed to realize how offensive his careless attitude was, "Sorry. I just – this is a lot to take in. See, Carlisle thinks we're destined to be lovers and that I'll toss Rosalie. So, he worries about his daughter."

"Oh." Smooth. Say something even more eloquent next time, Jake.

"Regardless, I'll try to get through to Carlisle, his reaction is disproportionate... I can't believe some of the things he said, as if he would actually kill you." My heart involuntarily fluttered, and I wondered if Emmett already had taken a liking to me. "I mean, you seem like a good guy who was subjected to this just as much as I was, Carlisle's not being fair."

"So, why _did_ Paul attack me? I mean, I was so surprised he almost got me. I'd never seen Carlisle so angry before, we almost had to stop him from killing that rabid dog..."

I managed to choke out, "Paul almost got you?"

"Yeah, I'm not proud of that... I was arguing with Rose... again… I was angry, so I wasn't paying attention. He jumped me, and if it wasn't for Edward I'm not sure what would have happened... bastard did manage to sink his teeth in my arms though, I swear it took at least ten hours before it healed entirely, I'm lucky he didn't rip it off, or I would be short one hand..."

 _What_?! How could I only hear about this now? I was going to _kill_ that stupid dog for coming this close to my Imprint. I swear, he was going to pay for-

A cold hand pressed on my shoulder and made all my muscles go lax.

"Jacob?"

Oh. Wow. His cool on me felt divine, it took up all the heat I had to live with.

"Hey, Jacob, you alright?" I shook myself out of my torpor.

"Yeah, sorry, it's part of the imprinting, I don't take well to people messing with you."

Emmett laughed, "I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself!"

"Well, obviously you could use someone to have your back..." I muttered.

"Anyway, that doesn't explain why he came for me."

"I honestly don't know... I told the pack about the Imprint and he ran off... I'm really sorry about that..."

Emmett chuckled, "You say that like it's your fault! Besides, nothing happened, even if you might want to have him checked for rabies, he didn't look right that one..."

I laughed "Yeah, we'll take him to the vet. I'm sure he'll have no problem testing a 6 foot tall wolf for rabies if we ask nicely!"

Emmett laughed hard too, and soon we were exchanging pleasant banters. It would not be difficult to get along, I mused.

The chat lulled and his gaze lost itself in the scenery, his mind obviously trailing away. We spent the rest of the day talking about more mundane matters, getting to know each other. Too soon, he had to leave, but I didn't dwell on that. I had felt better that afternoon than I ever remembered feeling. It was all due to the Imprinting of course, but what did it matter? I was feeling great, and I was grateful!

And I was going to murder Paul as soon as I got my paws on that treacherous dog.

The rest of the day was uneventful. I went to bed, and the next day there was the pack meeting.

We all tried to get a confession out of Paul, but it was a lost cause. That night I went to sleep, frustrated that I didn't know why Paul had snapped nor how to avoid it in the future.

The next days were a blur. I opened my garage and got my first clients, who were all extremely satisfied by the cheap prices, the speed and the quality. All I asked in return was to kindly spread word if they deemed my garage worthy, and without exception they promised to do so. By the end of the second week, appointments were flowing in and I was elated.

Everything was working out too with Emmett, for which I was very grateful. He would usually show up during his lunch break, and we would talk for about an hour. Sometimes he'd come after school was over, in which case he was always happy to get his hands dirty and help out with whatever I was doing.

The very vague impressions I had of him were all wrong. He was definitely the nicest guy I had ever met, and –imprinting aside- he was quickly becoming my very best friend. He was easy-going, we laughed easily, he wasn't afraid of hard work, and we were on the same wavelength. I was impressed by his skills under the hood of a car, and by the fact that he didn't seem to mind greasing his hands up with me.

He wasn't afraid of aggressive pack mates like Jared, Sam or Leah, who, were frustrated after the showdown with Carlisle. As a result they were being right dicks with Emmett off in return, but he never took the bate. Everything just seemed to bounce off him. He remained cheery and goofy with me, though that didn't mean he backed down when faced with Jared or Sam. Paul he simply ignored like some invisible cockroach, which I thought was a brilliant idea, and soon decided to do the same.

Of course we had yet to do more than just chat at the garage, whatever people my age were supposed to do if they weren't part time wolves or vampires – but I figured he would suggest something if and when he felt like doing something.

One month flew by. All in all, nothing changed, save for the fact that I now felt a real connection with Emmett, and my garage was doing really well; things were looking up.

I was at my garage, waiting impatiently. I was due to go pick Emmett up at the border in an hour's time. Lately I had noticed that I was fidgety when he wasn't around. I also dreamt of him a few times, mostly in a... well, romantic setting.

I felt like I had barely scraped the surface of who Emmett was, and what his past was. However, I felt like he knew almost every detail of my life – it was the first time I found myself with a friend who was very happy to listen to me talk about myself, who wasn't judgmental, and it felt like he _understood_. I did feel bad that I was the main topic of conversation, but he wasn't exactly open about himself. I could only hope the day would come when he would trust me. My attempts at prying had almost always led to evasions on his part.

My phone buzzed with a text.

From Emmett: _Hey Jake, something's come up, won't be able to make it today... so sorry... I know it's been two days already, so I can come by in your sleep if that would help any? I need to get to London ASAP to take care of my flat there and some admin stuff, and I'll be away a whole week :/ It's really important, so I can't avoid it… you're welcome to come with me, though, if you can free yourself that long! It'd be just us, and of course the flight and everything else would be on me. I'm leaving in two days, let me know. Again, sorry... - Em_

A whole week? But – but... that was too long! I didn't want to be separated from him for so long! And how did he think I could just drop everything and fly away a whole week? Sadness and indignation filled me, but they were soon replaced by temptation. Maybe I'd finally be able to learn _something_ about him!

I ran to check my agenda. I had a few tire changes for people afraid of the ice and snow, but apart from that the week had yet to fill up… maybe, just maybe…

To Emmett: _Hey, I understand… I really want to come, but need to talk to dad and see about a couple things first. Jake_

From Emmett: _Great! I was hoping you'd say that, I'm sure we'll have fun! Keep me posted ;)_

He was hoping I would come? This was just getting better and better! I closed shop early and eagerly ran home.

"Dad?" I called before even reaching the door.

"Jake? What is it, son?" My dad was in the kitchen, talking to Sue Clearwater. The two had been getting comfortable with each other, and I was happy for them. They both deserved to be happy.

"Dad, Emmett has to go away to London a whole week..." I peeked into the kitchen.

"Well, you sure don't look too broken up about that, what's the catch?"

"Well, he kind of invited me to go with him…"

"And you're wondering if I would let you go." He finished for me.

"Yes."

He thought hard for a minute, then announced "You're an adult, now, I trust you to make your own decisions. Go if you want, but I'll expect you to take responsibility if things with your business, for example, don't go well as a result. Understood?"

Sobering up, I replied "Thank. I'm going with Emmett. I won't disappoint you."

"Ok, son, have fun. I trust you, but do remember you're with a vampire..." I immediately ran to my room and began packing. First though I whipped out my phone.

To Emmett: _I'm coming!_

From Emmett: _Great! Why don't you come over Friday 11AM sharp and we'll take my car to Seattle Airport? I'm booking you a ticket right now :P_

To Emmett: _Thanks! I'll be there! So looking forward :D_

From Emmett: _Same here ;)_

I quickly packed the few suitable clothes I had, and a few utilities I might need. It was disheartening to realize I had very few clothes that wouldn't look out of place somewhere else than the beach, but that was that.

I spent the rest of the evening and the following day rescheduling appointments, apologizing and on edge – what if he changed his mind? Left without me? Or worse, what if he brought Rosalie? The main reason I had accepted was that we would be only the two of us. The only time I had had to be with his family, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Carlisle hadn't been nice, on the contrary, they had been quite distasteful...

On Friday I was wide awake and ready to leave at 8AM, staring at my watch, willing for it to MOVE QUICKER, DAMMIT!

I arrived at the Cullen lair at 10:45, not having been able to wait any longer, I was so excited! I was not only leaving the city for the first time of my life, I was leaving the State, the Country, the continent! I was going to London! I had always been curious of what could be outside Forks and the rez', but not in a million years had I thought I'd get to see Europe !

"Hey Jake, ready to go?" Emmett called. I whirled around and saw him come out of the house. I nearly gasped. He was looking... good !

 **Emmet's POV:**

I was driving the large black Audi Q3 to the airport with Jacob by my side. We didn't talk, each one of us seemed lost in our own thoughts – although Jacob looked like he needed to catch up on some sleep.

I let my memories wander. That first time when Jacob had come to the house and blurted out we were soulmates... if only he had prepared me, instead of just blurting it out… things could have turned out very different indeed. Not that they turned out too badly in the end, to be fair.

It's not that I didn't like the guy or anything. Well, I hadn't exactly liked him at the time, but I couldn't say I'd known him. The general impression I had was that he was a nice guy with a crush on my little sister Bella. Not something I liked. And why the hell did he kiss her when it was obvious she was into Edward?

But hey, a vampire-wolf relationship is bound to have a rocky start. Since then I actually was kind of glad he imprinted on me. Having a friend outside the Coven was... a nice change. Someone to talk to who wouldn't judge. We usually avoided making friends with humans, because of the obvious complications, but Jacob I could talk to, I could be myself around – sparkles and superhuman strength included. It felt… right, somehow.

What was it now, a month or so? Of course, I had my family, but it wasn't really the same thing. I was kind of happy he had wanted to tag along to London, he was good company and maybe I'd be able to get more out of him than the usual unimportant conversations we engaged in. I was curious about him: where was his mother? Was he an only child? Since when did he like to fix cars so much? Did he really drop out of school? Didn't he have any other plans for the future? So forth. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable, but that didn't mean I wasn't curious.

Still, what a disastrous start to a friendship. Apparently thanks to my outburt he had been lying in bed moaning... of course my first thought was that the wolf was a prime drama queen... until I saw him: he really had looked terrible. He looked like he had lost a few pounds of muscle too, and like he hadn't slept in a few days despite having just slept for two days straight. That had been enough to convince me I was wrong.

I felt really quite guilty, even if realistically I couldn't know this was happening because of me. The night had been pretty uneventful, if you except Jacob's wet dream of course... it had been quite hilarious to see him rub himself in bed while sleeping!

Then came Paul's attack, of course. After fighting with Rosalie, I wasn't exactly in the right set of mind... it had taken both Edward and Jasper to prevent Carlisle from finishing Paul off. Stupid dog. Everything would have been peachy if it hadn't been for him. Carlisle wouldn't have had any reason to be such a hardass, and Rosalie wouldn't have had the perfect excuse to hate Jacob.

From then on Rosalie, Carlisle and Alice had hated everything relating to imprinting and Jacob. Edward, of course, was all for Jacob and me, as was Bella. Jasper had been pretty blazé, much as usual. Esme was happy with anything that made me happy – I secretly thought I was her favourite for some reason, though of course she was too full of love to ever harbour ill-will for someone as adorably cute and bubbly as Jacob.

I inwardly groaned. When had I started thinking of anyone as cute…?

I guess Jacob would have to prove himself to my family… just like I would have to prove myself to the pack and Billy Black.

Rosalie would be difficult to win over, though. We had constantly been fighting over my so-called possessiveness, and my spending time with Jacob. Such irony, that she would be so possessive as to complain about Jacob, while also complaining about my possessiveness towards her.

Well, maybe I was possessive. After all, Suzanna had already left me on that account, and Rosalie complained regularly about it, maybe that was just how I was – possessive.

We arrived at the airport, I parked and turned the engine off. Jacob was sleeping, and in that instant I couldn't help but think he was cute-ish in a very manly way... I kicked myself for thinking that again. I was glad he had come though, I was sure to have a good time in London with him.

Tentatively, I whispered, "Jake? We're here..." When that didn't work I gently nudged his shoulder, "Jacob?" My cold touch startled him awake and I jerked my hand back. I had forgotten the difference of temperature between us. It had to be borderline painful, for him… it did make me wonder why his spirits had chosen me as his imprint, after all everything seemed to separate us. "Tired?"

Jacob yawned, "Nah, I just don't sleep very well when I haven't seen you during the day, but I sleep like a baby when you're around or when I've just left you." He grinned and I was happy to be able to procure him with comfort, even if I felt sorry that he was so dependent on me...

"Well, you get to sleep in my flat in London for a whole week. Let's go!" I jumped out of the car, fetched the luggage and we strode towards the airport, chatting calmly. Soon we were on the plane towards London.

Jacob was excited, maybe a tinge nervous. He was looking around, jumping up and down, exploring, observing, and taking everything in. Only then did I realize it must have been his first time seeing the inside of a plane. I could only hope he wouldn't get sick. Wolves weren't exactly meant to fly.

"Ok there, Jake?"

"Yeah!" He smiled widely, not seeming the least nervous.

"Good!"

The plane took off, and Jacob's excitement only grew. He was like a child who had gotten a fabulous present on Christmas Eve. He was looking out of the window, yelling out things like 'Hey, Em, look !' 'Wow, I can see tiny cars!' 'Hey, we have a TV!' Again, it struck me how adorable he was – and again I groaned at the thought.

At one point though the plane dropped a few feet and Jacob jumped up, grabbing my hand. He held it tightly until we stabilized, and I coughed awkwardly.

He looked at me, I pointedly glanced at our interlinked hands. He followed my gaze and jerked his hand away.

"Sorry..."

"It's ok. The cold doesn't bother you?"

"Nah, it feels good, it's like I'm too hot all the time otherwise. What about you, don't you feel cold all the time?" Jacob wondered.

"No, I feel… normal, until I touch you, or go out into the sun, then I feel warm… I miss it." I said sadly.

"I'm sorry ..." He replied.

"It's hardly your fault, Jacob."

"Do you regret Carlisle changing you?"

I smiled indulgently, "Actually it was Rosalie who changed me. I do regret it, sometimes, but less than my siblings. What about you, wish all this hadn't happened to you?"

He whispered "The Imprint or the whole wolf thing?"

"Both."

"I don't know, I never thought about it. I just go with it..."

"So you don't mind being... _dependent_ on me?"

"I'm not dependent! And I could have imprinted on like Rosalie or Carlisle..." We both shuddered at the thought.

I chuckled "Yeah, I guess it could be much worse!"

He asked hesitantly "Why did Rosalie change you?"

My face closed. The memory of Suzanna came back, "I don't like to talk about that. If she knew I invited you she'd rip the skin off my back..." I muttered darkly.

"You haven't told her?" He asked, surprised.

"No, we always fight lately, no need to add to it."

"What happened?"

I sighed, the honest answer would have been 'you', but it really wasn't his fault, so I evaded, "Every couple goes through rough phases."

"It's my fault, isn't it?" His insight was unnerving.

I put a hand on his shoulder and I got the impression that the simple gesture relaxed him, "Well, maybe, but it's nothing you did on purpose, so no need to dwell."

"Is Carlisle feeling less upset about all this?"

"No, that's part of the reason I'm escaping. Alice, Carlisle and Rosalie are upset with me, it's getting really annoying."

He looked really bad. Shoot, I didn't mean to say that...

"Jake, look, they'll get over it, so please don't worry. Let's talk about something else, yeah? How did you get away from your garage?"

Jacob welcomed the change in topic, "I didn't have too many appointments, so I rescheduled the few I had. And I decided I'm only going to work part-time. I don't really need the money seeing as I don't have any expenses, and I'm never fully booked. So I decided I'm only going to be open on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Besides Sam has been nagging me about not giving my fair share of time to patrol duty, so that way I'll be able to make him happy."

"You don't regret quitting your studies?"

"A bit, but what would be the point, it's not like I could ever leave the rez'… for one I need to stay near you, and I don't want to be away from the pack. What's the use of having a degree if I don't have the time to work? My dad doesn't have a mortgage, I own my workshop, and all I have to pay for is food and utilities. A simple garage is more than enough for that!"

I wasn't in love with his simple life, but I could understand he was stuck. And I guess that when you haven't touched the luxury I'd been bathing in since meeting Carlisle, you couldn't exactly miss it...

"What about you Em', you don't need to work or anything?"

"Nope, I'm stuck in high school for eternity..."

"That's depressing..."

"It's not as bad as you think, I know all curriculums by heart, so I can afford to take a ton of electives each time we move, I get to learn a lot. Sometimes it bores me half to death, but sometimes it's real fun, too!"

"Mmh, well, you know your way around a car, why don't you come help me?"

"Didn't you just say you don't have enough work?"

"Well I never said you were going to get paid..." Jacob chuckled.

I laughed, before turning serious, and asking something that had been on my mind, "Jake, where is your mom?"

"She died in a car accident when I was eight, the same accident that left my dad paralyzed."

"Oh." Ok, maybe I was too blunt.

"You're not going to say you're sorry?"

"I could, if it would make you feel better, but in my experience it doesn't." He nodded.

Ok, time for a subject change, "Do you know we're flying right for the premiere of James Bond Quantum of Solace in London? They're playing it at the Royal Albert Hall, with all the actors. I booked tickets before they sold out, wanna go?"

Jacob looked at me like I had just joked "Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny. Did Sam joke about how my mancrush for James Bonds?"

I didn't reply, but raised my eyebrows. He opened wide eyes, "You're serious?!"

I grinned, and that was all the reply he needed.

The rest of the flight revolved about a heated discussion about the James Bond actors, and whether Jacob's fascination with Daniel Craig made him gay.

The plane landed.

The week passed.

The flight back was short and uneventful. Soon we were back in Forks. The week had been nice, but… awkward. I had taken my shirt off as soon as we had crashed at the flat and Jacob had looked like he was going to fucking drool. So yeah, awkward. And when I had caught him staring at the waste-band of my underwear, I had decided to stop wearing low waste jeans.

Apart from these awkward moments, though, the week actually had been great, maybe I just read too much into Jacob. We had had fun, I had taken care of my business, I had shown him around the city, and we went to the Premiere. Yes, all in all it had been a welcome break.

Even despite the first night; Jacob had gone to bed and had looked expectantly at me, like I was going to join him…

" _Not sleeping?"_ He had asked.

" _Uh, Jake... I don't sleep, remember?"_

" _Oh, right ! Sorry, I forget..."_ He had looked disappointed.

" _That's alright, I guess you're not used to hanging out with vampires, but I'm going to rest and read a book anyway."_

" _Ok!"_ He had smiled and scooted over.

" _Uh, Jacob, I'm gonna go lay down in the other bed… we have two bedrooms, you know, no need to share!"_ I had hoped for relief on his part, but instead I saw disappointment. What was that again about us not becoming mates…? Things did get easier after that though, hopefully I had sent a clear enough message.

I was driving quickly, eager to get home and get some personal time. Not that Jacob was clingy, but he had spent the week glued by my side. Considering the lashing I was going to take from the family though, personal time probably wasn't in the cards. The thought made me sigh wearily.

"You OK?" Jacob asked, worried.

"Living with six vampires can be tiring", I replied vaguely.

"Isn't that one of the reasons why we left?"

"Yup."

"But then, you're not happy to come back?" Jacob looked confused.

"I am, but it was nice to be away. Maybe I already miss it."

I pulled up in our drive way and instantly, six cross-looking vampires materialized in the driveway.

I grunted, "I think you're going to have to make a quick escape... they're not happy, and you'll just get caught in the crossfire."

"I'm staying to help out." Was Jacob's immediate reply.

I sighed, "No, you're not. You should go."

"No!"

"Jacob, no offense, but it's only going to be worse with you here. I can handle them being angry at me, but you being here will just piss them off."

"Fine, fine, I get." Jacob looked resigned. I quickly transferred his luggage to his car, completely ignoring the glaring vampires. We waited until he drove off before the shouting began.

Rosalie started, "What the _hell_ is this about?"

"That was me, taking off for a week." I replied coolly.

Alice piped up, "Your future disappeared completely while you were away in London, and you didn't answer your cell or emails! What are we supposed to think? We almost booked tickets to London to see if you were still alive!"

Esme added quietly "We were worried, Em."

Before I could think of something to say, Carlisle chided me, "It was very irresponsible of you Emmett, we thought you died. Why didn't you tell us that Jacob was coming with you?"

Rosalie couldn't contain herself, "And why did he come with you in the first place?!"

Jasper cut in, "I think you should let Emmett explain, he's about to explode..." he was intelligent enough not to try to calm me.

I breathed deeply a few times to control my emotions, "Right. Carlisle, Alice and you babe have all been giving me a hard time because of Jacob. It's really not fair, neither to him _or_ me! What do you want me to do?! Let him die? Isn't that against everything we stand for? Aren't we committed to _not_ killing? Carlisle, how can you preach patience and compassion but be annoyed at me? Ask Bella, Jacob is a nice kid, and it's not at all his fault all this is happening. You might not be happy but that's tough! I mean, I didn't hear anyone complain when we had to protect Bella from James last year! Jacob only asks for a few hours every other day to be happy, and personally I think we have more than enough time for that, don't you? Rose, I'm not gay, and I have a friend, you'll just have to accept that. Carlisle, I'm not about to divorce your favourite girl because of a random wolf! I'm not about to start a war with Sam's gang, and I'm not asking for anything save a bit of time with Jacob. Is that really too much to ask? I'm sorry if I frightened you when Paul attacked, Carlisle, but now I know that might happen, I'm not about to let him get to me. Plus thanks to my added strength I can easily defeat a wolf on my own, maybe even two. Esme, I'm sorry if I worried you, but it was too much, I had to get away, and leaving Jacob here would just have made him miserable. Now I understand this might seem ironic seeing as I seem to have made you guys miserable instead, but maybe you should consider that some of you have been making me miserable too! I Now if you guys want to give me a hard time about that, well feel free to do so when I'm done hunting, because right now I need a fight with one of those cave bears. See you later." And I ran away full speed.

I really hoped they would think on it. And maybe Edward would help…

When I came back, sated and satisfied, I found the whole family in the living room. Carlisle invited me to come into the living room, "Some of us need to apologize, I among them. Edward helped us realize how much Jacob needs you and how cruel it would be to deprive him of that right. Thank you for making me see my mistake. I still think this matter is potentially explosive. The Quileutes hate us much more then we despise them, one false step and all this could go very wrong. However, I do trust you, so I'm sorry for my behaviour. Please do invite Jacob, next time, it isn't fair you should be kicked out of the house because he's not welcome." He sat down and Alice stood up.

"Em', I'm sorry, I was just worried… it's very new for me not to see my family's future… it's going to take some getting used to, but… I understand what you're saying, I'm sorry too."

"Thank you", I humbly replied.

My wife stood up, "How about we take the rest in our room Em'?"

I smiled "Sure." Good thing all our rooms were totally sound-proof. The only one that would spy was Edward. We blurred up to the room and I sat myself in the comfortable couch, letting go of all the tension of the past few days.

"Em', you know I love you... I just can't help but feel jealous..." She looked pointedly at me.

I sighed "I know, love, I just can't do much about it... I know it's unfair I escaped a whole week with him, but it was that or the three of us, what would you have preferred?"

"I know, Em'... I understand, I really do, but it's difficult to imagine a future for us with him constantly needing you there, too."

"How about I take you out tonight to make up for it?"

Rosalie smiled "Yeah! Want to go now?"

"Hum, I'll just take a shower, change and we're off!"

Anyway, soon I was with Rose in the club. We were both wearing hot outfits - I could not wait to come home and get my hands on my beautiful wife, make up for lost time as it is - and pretending to drink ourselves silly.

After a while I dragged my hot wife to the dance floor where we started to make everyone drool –it was always annoying to have both guys ANG girls checking out my wife, and to have both girls AND guys checking me out, but you get used to it.

The problem is that after a few songs, we had to stop, the lack of sweat on our bodies started to get suspicious, what with everyone watching our every move. So we decided to go sit for a while, 'cool down', as it were.

That was when Rosalie got the craziest idea. "Hey Em', I've got the perfect idea, let's pour a whole lot of water on ourselves and get a little wet! That way no one can tell we're not sweating, _and_ there's the fact that we're both wearing white tonight..."

My very much male brain took a while to remember that wet white clothes actually turned transparent, but when it did, I bolted for the bar and ordered a large bottle of water. Of course the barman looked at me like I was crazy, but who cares?

I came back, a large grin plastered on my face, "So who's first?"

"Give me that hon', I'll get you wet!" Rose said with a wink. I was turned on as hell, and my tight pants would show that fact… oops.

When she said wet, she actually meant drowned, I was soaked by the time she was done with me. Needless to say I got my revenge!

We made our way back to the dance floor and lit it up like before, only this time we didn't plan on stopping.

That was, until some courageous - or foolish - idiot started groping my wife – groping here meaning getting into her personal space. I growled but the damn bitch played on and actually started to grind herself between me and him. I had never felt so humiliated. My wife, doing this?

"Rose, quit it, it's not fun."

"Aw come on Em', no need to feel threatened!" She yelled over the loud music and allowed his hands to start roaming near her waste.

I immediately pulled her off the dance floor.

"What the fuck was that Rose?" I lashed out, furious.

"Hey, you had your fun with that doggy, so you don't get to complain." She replied, irritated.

Oh so that's what it was all about? Getting back at me? "It's not at all the same thing, there is nothing sexual between me and him, while you were practically fucking yourself on him!" I yelled.

"WHAT? You're crossing a line, Em'! I was having my fun just like you did in London!" God she could be spiteful!

"I don't care Rose! It's not the same AT ALL! I don't want you to do that EVER AGAIN!" HOW COULD SHE EVEN INSINUATE THE TWO SITUATIONS WERE LINKED?

"FUCK OFF EMMETT!" She yelled back

"I'M NOT THE ONE FUCKING AROUND HERE!" By then I didn't care what I said anymore.

When I said that she just smiled "You know what Emmett Cullen? I don't think we understand each other anymore. You like dick and I'm short in that domain. So let's just call it even, yeah?" She said, before going to savagely kiss the bouncer. She even let him grope her arse!

She turned back to me with a triumphant smile "You'll be getting the divorce papers in the mail. I won't hold it against you if you can't wait to get the dog's dick up your arse." And she ran off to the car, turned the engine on and sped away into the night.


	4. Musings of a Wolf

_A_ /N: Again I find myself apologizing for the ridiculous delay between updates. Consider this present update an apology and a promise to keep this fiction going. Please don't expect regular updates though - undertaking a PhD involves a deceptive amount of work and stress. I'll try to get through several chapters while I'm on holiday, though. Still, I promise I will get through this eventually! I might try to get through the whole story and then publish the pre-written chapters at regular intervals (I find that ridiculous delays between chapters means you just lose the thread of the storyline).

Thank you to everyone who's still reading, everyone who reviews or messages to ask for updates, it keeps me going!

All the best,

Lineia

PS: This story is now dedicated to the 84 (and counting) victims of my hometown, senselessly murdered in the name of hate.

* * *

Chapter IV: Musings of a wolf

* * *

I was lying in bed with a big goofy grin which stubbornly refused to leave. The week with Emmett had been more than great; most likely the best week since… well, since a long time. The joy was such that I texted Emmett.

To Emmett: _Hey Em! I just wanted to say I had the best week ever in London! I just wanted to say a big thank you! I've got to work tomorrow, but could I see you Saturday? Hope your family (ie lovely wife) didn't chew your head off... Hope to see you soon! Jake_

 **[Flashback]**

The plane landed, it was night time in London. We took the underground to Emmett's flat, a modern apartment in London's posh Notting Hill. I decided to head straight for bed, exhausted and intending on making the best of my time here.

"Em', I think I need to go to bed..."

"Yeah, sure, I put our cases in the master bedroom." He shouted from the kitchen.

By the time I was ready for bed, in my boxers, Emmett came in with a tray with some funny looking drink and a plate stuffed full with pasta and roast chicken.

"Hungry?"

"Famished." The smell of food made me realize just how hungry I was. How could a vampire know when I'm hungry better than me? And here I thought they were supposed to, well, _not_ eat. I dug in heartily while Emmett left the room. God this was good!

When I was done I went to wash out the dishes and crept down under the heavy quilt. I almost moaned, this was too good; my favourite meal, in a flat alone with my Imprint on the other side of the Ocean and in the most comfortable bed I had ever been in. This couldn't get much better.

Emmett came in, started rummaging through his case and took his shirt off. So, I understand the whole 'between men' thing was probably why he wasn't prudish. Though to be quite fair, he didn't exactly have anything to be ashamed about; he basically had a godlike body.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Emmett said, a funny look on his face.

"Sor – What? I – Erm..." I stuttered.

"Mmh... you should check out that stammering Jake. Anyways, I'm going to take a shower."

When he left I caught a glimpse of the wasteband of his boxers under his low-rise jeans, which only picked my curiosity. I frowned, realizing the absurdity of that last thought.

Oh fuck it, he was built like a God, he not only had the chest, he had the whole freakin' body! Obviously I would be checking him out. Purely out of professional interested, of course. I needed to make sure he could defend himself. Also, I wouldn't mind having a body like his – even with my wolf genes I wasn't nearly as massive as he was…

Emmett came back from the shower, this time with a wet tank top and damp hair.

He picked up a book and seemed to head back to the living room, so I asked, "Not sleeping?"

"I don't sleep, remember?" He had this funny look again, whatever it was.

"Oh, right! Sorry..." Way to go with the dumb questions, Jake. Very smooth.

"That's alright, I guess you're not used to hanging out with vampires, but I'm going to rest and read a book anyway."

I scooted over "Ok!"

"Uh, Jacob, I'm going to lie down in the other bed, you have the king size one of for yourself!" Oh. Right, of course, two bedrooms. Was that disappointment I felt? Yes, I was disappointed at not having my Imprint near me all night. I wasn't sure why I felt disappointed, but I wasn't inclined to giving it a lot of thought.

I turned to lie on my stomach and let my head drop in the pillow. Was it so bad to be gay?

That was a difficult question. The implications were too great to even consider. I had never been attracted to a guy, maybe it was only because I was supposed to... like my Imprint? No sense much?

Ugh. When did my life become so complicated?

" _Yup, Jake, I'm coming to bed" Emmett said, grinning, stripping down to his boxers, revealing those perfect thighs I had dreamt about. He crept under the cover and pressed himself tightly against me._

 _I crashed my lips on his, desperate for sensations. At the mean time I felt his icy fingers make their way slowly down my abs, leaving a trail of burning nerves. His hand reached into the boxers at the same exact moment his tongue penetrated my mouth. He began furiously jerking me off while I hold him tightly against me, kissing him with all I had. In seconds I was coming all over us._

" _Jake, I lov-"_

"Jacob! Time to get up!" I jumped up. Emmett was watching me, smiling "Hello sleepy-head! It's almost ten, but I thought we should take advantage of the little time we have..."

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes "Yeah, you're right, I'll be up in a minute!"

The week passed by quicker than I could imagine time passing. We were out from ten to midnight every day, enjoying the time together. Thankfully, there were no more awkward episodes like the first night, and we were on great terms. Emmett served as my guide and showed me around everything that could possibly be visited. I drank in everything gladly and took millions of pictures for dad and the pack.

Emmett paid for every single one of my meals, but seeing the state of my finances, I couldn't exactly protest. He made me eat different stuff every time, and seemed thrilled to watch me enjoy it, asking me to detail the tastes, to rate the meals, to describe the sensations on my tongue. He seemed nostalgic.

We even went to the James Bond Premiere at Royal Albert Hall, and I made sure to get autographs of my two favourite actors.

 **[End flashback]**

All in all the week had been perfect. I fell asleep.

It was Saturday and no news from Emmett. I didn't feel very well. The week had been great except for the fact that by the end I figured out what was happening to me; I was craving more from Emmett than only company. I realized this one morning when he had awakened me by gently shaking my naked shoulder. I felt... complete, when he was there. Guess Imprinting was much more complicated than only friends or lovers. I must have landed somewhere in between because I was aching for Emmett to touch me now... well, not aching, more like hoping he would.

What made my day was that he let me sleep with my head rested on his shoulder on the plan trip back. I fell asleep in seconds and didn't wake up until we landed.

And now I was jealous. Jealous of what Rosalie had and I didn't.

All this to explain one thing: I was hoping Emmett would break it off with Rosalie, but seeing how symbiotic they were, it seemed like asking for a miracle. Like with Bella I was the third wheel, the emergency tire.

And that made me feel like trash. However great the trip had been, however much I tried to kid myself, by the time I realized all this, I couldn't help but feel depressed.

 **[Flashback]**

I was lying on the grass in Hyde Park next to Emmett. The sky was grey so we weren't afraid of exposure. In three days we would be flying back. The days had flown past. Emmett had taken me to the Skyfall Premiere, to Buckingham Palace, to take a trip up London Eye, Big Ben. Of course then we went to see Tower Bridge, the Shakespeare globe, London Tower.

We went shopping on Oxford Street, we strolled around London Temple. We had a go at Ice Skating in Hyde Park (I was transfixed by Emmett's skill), we checked out the famous City and the Cucumber building.

Emmett got me into two clubs although I wasn't eighteen yet (apparently being a VIP was very useful), we tried different bars, fancy restaurants, cafés, traditional pubs.

One night Emmett got us on a Boat Party on the Thames.

Oh yeah, one thing I discovered in London, as opposed to Forks or the rez, people don't give a second's thought if you're native, black, white, muslim, jewish or gay. The last part was important as it got me thinking. If I hadn't been brought up by my father on the rez', would I think of myself as gay?

I mean, not _gay_ , gay, but gay, gay. Oh fuck it. I would never fall in love with anyone now that Emmett literally was the centre of my universe, I thought he was hot and I wanted him to touch me. What else could I possibly be? Asexual?

When we came home from that bloody Boat Party, Emmett read aloud one of Bitchs' texts. I was in my bed and I could hear him whisper love words, giggle like a love-sick teenager before he locked himself up in his bedroom. Was I destined to stay alone forever? I felt like crying.

 **[End Flashback]**

Another day passed. We were now at Sunday. I sent him another text last night. Still no answer. I didn't feel so good. I wasn't tired, but the exhaustion wouldn't come before another week or two.

It was my fault, my problem, and I could blame no one for what was happening, not even myself.

Why wasn't Emmett giving any sign of life? I thought we at least were good friends! I needed _at least_ that to go on. He was my lifeline. I needed to see him from time to time! Otherwise I would go crazy! Not to mention all the other stuff that would eventually happen ...

Had I been too obvious about my feelings in London? Was he too disgusted by me to even write to me? Was that why he didn't contact me?

 **[Flashback]**

We were on the plane, flying back to Seattle

"Want to sleep, Jake ? You look tired ..."

I shook myself from my thoughts. Emmett was looking at me with a strangely fondly-looking smile on his face.

"Not very comfortable... too warm." I complained. After my first trip I discovered I hated planes. Not enough space for my legs, feeling crammed in.

"Come over here buddy." Emmett put a strong muscular arm around my neck and pulled me onto him. His hand rested on my bicep, and my head was leaning in on his powerful shoulder.

I melted onto him. I was in the place I wanted to be: in Emmett's arms. I felt like the world could fuck itself as long as I could stay here forever. Who cared about Rosalie, Bella, Sam, or even Carlisle when they could have _this_?

Who cares about being the third or the fifteenth wheel when I was leaning against my Emmett?

I feel asleep like a dead weight and awoke in Emmett's arms. He hadn't moved an iota all flight.

 **[End flashback]**

I could remember the feeling of his hand resting on my arm, the icy coolness that seeped my warmth away, providing me with the perfect temperature, the sensation of my head resting against the soft yet taught tissue of his muscular shoulder.

But now that was gone.

I could remember the laughs we shared, the easy banter, the tricks we played on passer-bys when we got bored.

Gone too.

I could remember the peaceful moments of calm we shared. The sound of the silence reigning on its icy throne. The subtle yet frightening moment when light shifts to darkness, the moment before the fall off the edge of the mountain, the moment when peaceful silence becomes an anxious void.

I was feeling empty. The icy flame that had been burning in me quenched, Emmett was gone.

When Edward had left, Bella had described his absence as an Edward-shaped hole in her heart.

Well, I would use the same comparison, except Emmett took so much space he had taken the whole damn thing with him.

The following days I felt like I was a passive observer of my own life. On Wednesday I decided to call my Imprint. I had left one text per day, but I could not wait anymore.

I dialled his number anxiously. The phone went straight to voicemail " _Hey! you've reached Emmett, but I'm too busy kissing my perfect wife! Leave a message and I'll call you back if I have the time!"_

I had never noticed his voicemail. That was before. Before I accepted to come to London. Before I royally fucked everything up. Of course he would talk about Bitch in his voicemail. Why wouldn't he?

The week passed. Sunday I noticed my hands had started to tremble. I was in a bad shape, I was losing sleep. This was too much. I couldn't think straight. What if something happened to him? Would I feel it?

The food on my mouth was ash, water in my throat did not satisfy my thirst, sleep did not help me rest.

I couldn't do this.

I made my mind up. I jumped into my car and sped away to the Cullens'. If I was going to die, might as well try. No one would say I had gone down without a fight.

I didn't care what they would say. I needed to see him. Feel him. Hear him.

Then I would leave, and come back every week like this if I needed to. I would not suffer because of some egoistic vampire who doesn't care what happens to his Imprinter. I would forget all about him, get my weekly fix and that's it.

I strode towards the door, and prepared to charge in but it opened before I had the chance to.

Edward was standing there, looking grim. For the first time I wished I could hear his thoughts.

"Hi, Jacob. Come in." He didn't say anything else. Hadn't Emmett given strict instructions about not letting me in? what about Carlisle?

"Jacob." Carlisle nodded as he acknowledged me. I hadn't seen him. The whole family was assembled in the living room.

"I need to see Emmett..." The whole family was there except Emmett and Blondie. My heart bled at the thought of them being together forgetting all about me. Did Emmett really not care?

Edward winced, obviously tuned into my thoughts. That's when I noticed they were all looking wary... and sad?

"Could you please leave me with Jacob?" Carlisle asked apologetically. They all blurred away.

"Jacob, you can't see Emmett..."

I knew it. "He doesn't want to see me?" I forced the words out.

He sighed "He doesn't want to see anyone. That day when you came home, he went out with Rosalie and came home late. He hasn't spoken to anyone since. When we try to get into his room he runs out... I'm sorry, Jacob, but you're going to have to leave. I know I haven't been fair with you, but I can't let you get into this problem right now, it's difficult enough. I promise to treat you and your pack better in the future, but I have to take care of my family first. Emmett is priority."

"What happened?" I almost didn't want to know.

"It's not my place to say. I'm sorry, Jacob, I'll call you if there is any change, I promise."

Maybe it wasn't about me? Maybe I wasn't forgotten! I protested with renewed vigour "No. I need to see him, or I'm going to have to lie in bed all week. I'm sorry, Carlisle, but I don't have a choice. Please tell me what happened and I'll try to talk to him?"

"Jacob, it's no use. I've known him for almost a hundred years and I can't get through to him, what could you possible hope to achieve?"

"Well, if I don't try, we'll never find out. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

Carlisle thought hard for a few seconds then gauged me with a heavy gaze.

"Alright. But if something bad happens, I'll have no choice but to get you out of there."

I didn't wait, I ran up the stairs to his room. I knocked on the door. No answer.

"Emmett, it's Jake, please let me in, I really need to see you."

The door opened. Emmett was looking horrible, even compared to me. I instantly felt my tremors, my breathing and my brain calm down.

His state was alarming. His hair was all over the place, his T-shirt was ripped off in several places. His eyes were pitch-black but injected with what looked like blood. His lips were blue, and his skin wasn't white, it was borderline translucide.

"Emmett? What happened?"

He looked at me with a heave gaze "Jacob, get your fix and get out of here, I'm not in the mood to talk." His tone was bitter, dead. The usual glitter in his eyes gone, the enthusiastic jumping of his voice anchored to the bottom of the ocean.

"Em', please just tell me what happened..."

He looked at me, and this time his eyes were loaded with the misery of the world, they spoke self-loathing, pitying, self-torture and defeat.

"She left. Rose left. I scared her away. I'll never get her back."

 **Emmett's point of view**

Jacob sat with his mouth open wide.

"Rosalie... left ?" Yeah go on, rub it in jackass!

"I'm not in the mood, just leave." I said, turning around. I was standing in front of the glass wall.

"I'm not leaving, Em'. I am staying here until you talk to me." I heard him sit down on my king size bed.

"Well then, I hope you packed a toothbrush." I said. Seconds passed. Seconds stretched into minutes. Minutes stretched into hours. My mind was blank, void of any thoughts. The only thing I wanted to think about was Rosalie, but I couldn't, it was too painful to think about her now that I would never have her again. My chest was hurting.

When she had first left, I had debated running after her. But I knew Rose, once her mind was made up, nothing would vie her off course.

And in case I doubted that I would ever change, that I would ever stop being possessive, so what was the point? What was the point of fighting for her if I was only going to repeat the same mistakes?

The best I could do was pick up the pieces and move on. But I didn't want to, I wanted to cling to the sweet memories, to the perfect moments we had had when we were happy, before all this. Before Jacob.

But now it was too late, wasn't it? There was nothing I could do now. Nothing, except suck it up and stop wallowing in self-pity. I turned around from where I had been standing unmoving and saw Jacob sleeping soundly in my bed.

So much for getting me to talk... I felt a bit guilty for not giving him any signs of life, he didn't look that good when he came this morning.

Whatever, I still didn't want to talk to him. This was all his fault. I left the room, closed the door silently and strode down the stairs. All the family was sitting there, their faces tense. One week, it had been one week since that night with Rose, and I hadn't talked since. Obviously Edward had told them everything, Jasper had probably summarily explained how I was feeling, Alice… well, she had probably seen it coming, and Rose's absence couldn't have gone unnoticed. So I didn't exactly _need_ to talk to them, but I knew I had to. They deserved to know.

I went down to sit beside Esme and put an arm around her shoulders.

I sighed "I'm sorry..."

Carlisle smiled "It's alright, Emmett, we don't blame you, we just want you to know that we all are here for you."

Alice said "Emmett, I'm really sorry, but I can't see your future since you left to go to London, I swear I would have warned you if I had known!" She looked upset. She didn't like not seeing things coming. She hated it in fact, she liked to think that she could protect us all, that she could foresee everything.

"Alice, it's Jacob's fault if you can't see, and I really don't blame you, I am the one who should have seen this coming ..."

Edward politely asked "Where is Jacob now?"

I rolled my eyes "Sleeping on my bed. He said he was going to stay until I talked, and since I didn't talk I guess he figured he wasn't going to change his mind... stubborn dog..."

Carlisle had a funny look on his face "Well, whatever he did, it worked." I hadn't seen it that way. What _had_ he done? Somehow that devious bastard had made me understand I couldn't hide away forever...

I felt conflicted about Jacob.

"You should talk to him, Em'." Edward said pertinently. Of course he had been rummaging through my head...

"Can't help it Em'..." Edward smiled apologetically.

"Yeah, I guess you're right... but I'm going to go hunting first, I'm parched!" I declared before blurring out.

As soon as I crossed the Canadian border, I stopped dead. I let my thoughts and emotions run freely. I had kept my sorrow at a minimum and my thoughts locked, hopefully Edward and Jasper had taken the bait. I slumped down on a tree stump and let the pain take over, feeling a dagger twist in my heart, a sharp pain in my chest.

I stayed unmoving, my arms hugging myself, rocking slowly.

The firs rays of sun hit me. A new day was born.

After a night of mourning came a day of rebirth. I was going to fight a bear, but this time I would win. And I would drench him, sucking up his life force, using it for myself. Then I would return home a new man. But while I hunted, I would need to sort out my thoughts – I didn't want Edward guessing more than he already had.

So first question, what did I feel about Rosalie? Love? No, not anymore. It was closer to some sort of longing. And betrayal. She would get her fucking divorce without a fight, and I sincerely hoped I wouldn't have to see her again before a while...

Second question, what about Jacob? That was more complicated. Sure, he had been a good friend, he had insisted on seeing me, he had succeeded in getting me out of my torpor, and I guess I was grateful for that... but the rest? The spiteful text I received from him ' _hope your great wife didn't chew your head off'_ he had said sarcastically. I mean, ok, he didn't know we had split up, but that didn't grant him the right to insult my soon-to-be-ex wife.

Then again, I had to see this from his perspective, he was probably as jealous as Rose. All those side-glances, comments about me going to bed with him? What were those? Did I even want to know?

I had to be honest though, having someone like Jacob, who could physically not leave me like Rose or Suzanna felt good. It felt safe. No matter what I would have this friend there.

I mean, I honestly had no clue about exactly how this imprinting stuff worked, but from what I understood, Jacob was pretty much stuck with me, and _vice versa_.

I couldn't forget he had eyed me once or twice like he was going to eat me alive though, and I didn't know if I wanted to go there, if I wanted to take the risk that our friendship would change. The month with him had been great, but I couldn't for the life of me imagine falling for him! And from what Carlisle had told me, there were good chances he would fall for me. And I didn't want him to suffer from rejection, I knew more than well how that felt like.

But what were my options? I could let events unfold, or I could push him away, which would end up hurting him anyway... the best I could do was not mislead him, not lead him to think there was a chance for _us_ being anything more, and put on velvet gloves if I ever had to tell him that. Of course lessening the blow would barely make it less painful, but it's not like I could force myself to return feelings he might have, or even that I wanted to return those feelings.

Of course there was still a good chance he wasn't gay, that I was reading into it because of what Carlisle told me, and that we would be great friends until the end of time. But a small part in me yelled that things would happen, that feelings would change, that hearts would bleed.

Not that any of this really answered the important question, was I still upset with him?

Finally, I located a cave bear. I followed the scent to its owner, a giant Grizzly of the North.

I lunged.

We fought.

I conquered.

I felt better. I had left in the night a broken man and was coming back a new man. I blurred back home.

On the front porch I stopped and realized that I was drenched in blood, but that was old news, I always ended up like this after a fight with a bear. My ripped shirt did a poor job of covering my upper half and one of the legs of my jeans was gone, revealing my leg up to my thigh.

I entered and immediately noticed the unusual smell of bacon and eggs cooking. Intrigued, I went to the kitchen, where I found Jacob stuffing his face with food, Esme and Carlisle looking over him fondly. Jacob turned, noticed me, and his whole face lit up like a fucking Christmas tree.

 **Jacob's point of view**

I was eating the best bacon and eggs I had ever tasted when I heard someone coming into the kitchen. I turned around, noticed Emmett looking at me with a surprised look, and couldn't stop a goofy grin from lighting up my face.

 **[Flashback]**

I woke up with a start. It took a few seconds to get my bearings, at first I had no idea where I was, but soon I remembered going to the Cullen's. I also remembered laying down on Emmett's bed, patiently waiting for him to talk, enjoying the renewed silence between the two of us. And then I'd gone and fallen asleep like some fucking tired child put to bed by his parents! I had meant to stay wide awake all night until that stone-headed lovely fool finally opened up to me!

Suddenly I noticed said fool was gone. I jerked out of bed and burst out of the room, striding down the stairs to the living room, where the clock indicated 11AM. No wonder he hadn't stuck around for me...

"Good morning, Jacob." I whirled around, Carlisle was standing there, a smile on his lips.

"Hello Dr. Cullen." I nodded lightly to acknowledge him.

"Jacob, I want to thank you and say that I am truly sorry. I am extremely grateful because, whatever you said to Emmett worked, he was much better this morning. And I am sorry because I realize now that, not only did you never have a choice, but you might be a much better match with my son than Rosalie ever was. I want you to know that you can consider this your home as long as you want, and I hope someday you will consider yourself part of this family." Meet the in-laws, check.

"Dr. Cullen –"

"Carlisle, please."

"Carlisle, I'm grateful, but I want to assure you there is nothing between me and Emmett other than friendship..." I wasn't sure what he was implying, but I was sure I didn't like whatever he was implying!

Carlisle smiled "Jacob, I don't mean to be prying, but I am a few centuries old, and I know all about imprinting, not once has the imprinted not fallen in love with his imprint. Now, I've never heard of a male/male imprinting, but... well, anyways, that was part of the reason why I was worried, one of you three would inevitably be hurt, and knowing Emmett, it wouldn't have been you."

The implications of this were too vast to consider. I didn't even want to know what this meant...

"Anyway, enough with the heavy, how about some breakfast to start to make up for everything I've said and done?"

My stomach chose that precise moment to grumble its agreement. Carlisle smiled benignly.

"Yes, I would really like that." I answered. I followed him into the kitchen, and there Esme was, preparing breakfast, the delicious smell of bacon and eggs filling the huge room. A plate was already there, filled with a mountain of food. Carlisle's acceptance – which had meant much more to me than I thought it would - seeing Emmett, and knowing he was well, was enough to make my appetite return, particularly after a good night's sleep.

While I gladly ate – Esme putting a second plate in front of me each time the first one was half depleted - I considered everything that had happened. What Carlisle had said was something I had somehow always considered, suspected to be true and feared.

 **[End of Flashback]**

His tone was flat when he said "Take a picture, it'll last longer." I tried to turn my eyes away, I really did, but he looked perfect, his abs showing, his muscular thigh, his animalistic satisfaction at being sated after a good hunt. God help me if I wasn't attracted to the guy's physique.

"You have a bit of drool there, Jacob" Emmett said, tapping his chin mockingly.

That snapped me out of my trance. Ok, maybe I was a tad too obvious about it…


	5. Sorrow of a bear

A/N: Quick, cheeky update while I'm stuck home with the flu!

* * *

Chapter V: Sorrow of a bear

* * *

We were sitting deep in the forest. After I had seen Emmett come home, his usual joking attitude back, he had politely waited for me to finish my extra-large breakfast, before asking if we could talk. He had guided me in the forest deep in Cullen lands.

Emmett faced me "I'm not sure what I want to say yet."

I squinted "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I'm not sure how I should act around you, it means I managed to fool Carlisle and Esme, but I have no reason to lie to you. Rose's actions hurt me more than I can say, but most of all, it is the reason we fought I'm upset over."

He sighed "Look, I'm not OK. I made sure Esme and Carlisle would think that because they have worried more than enough about me. Rosalie said things, did… things… that cut deep. What I'm trying to say is that the wound will take time to heal, I joke, I smile, but don't expect me to be in a good mood or to be happy, because I am not and won't be for a while."

"I never said-"

"Please let me finish, it's difficult enough to say it once, but if you interrupt me I won't be able to finish. Before Rosalie… left, we had a fight. Over you. We've had many fights about you, about us. I always took your side, I always tried to make her understand that you did not have a choice. In the end, all it brought me was pain." His tone was dead; his face had slumped down to relieve the pain he apparently was still very much feeling. I let him pause for a while, he wanted to talk, and it was important he let it all out, as dad always said, better to be angry now than let bad blood go worse.

"Lately, you have acted really… well, it sounds like an insult, but it isn't, you've been really _gay_ lately… not that I have any problem with that, it's just you make me feel like a piece of meat, a very much heterosexual piece of meat. And I'm afraid _this_ is going to grow into more than simple friendship, that I will have to feel guilty all my life because I couldn't return your feelings. I feel terrible for what my family put you through, I hate it that Rosalie thought I wasn't worth it, I hate it that I made her leave, and I'm sorry I have to unload on you like this." Emmett slumped down on the ground, looking defeated.

For a moment there I was at a loss for something to do. Then instinct took over, and I approached my Imprint slowly, like I would a wounded animal. I sat down next to him and tentatively put an arm around his broad shoulders, ready to jerk back at any moment.

At first Emmett froze, his body rigid, ice cold, but soon his body went limp in my arms. Emmett rested his head in the crook of my neck and literally let his body rest on me. I would have thrummed with life at that moment had it not been for the circumstances.

From what he had said I could guess he was partly blaming the Imprint for the split-up, I could also guess that he was blaming himself for it, that he was feeling guilty about blaming me, about worrying his parents, but most of all he was in pain…

We stayed unmoving for the better part of the morning, while I rummaged through my head, picking words, trying to find something, anything to say. After a while, I whispered slowly.

"Emmett, I understand you are angry with me, I would be angry too. I don't blame you, so please don't blame yourself for being angry with me, just let everything out. I had a little chat with Carlisle, and you don't have to worry about them, he understands neither of us had a choice. You don't have to feel guilty about worrying them, that's what family is for, don't you think? Wouldn't you worry if Alice and Jasper split up? Would you want them to blame themselves for making you worry?" I paused to let the words sink in. Hopefully my point would come across… he had enough to deal with without having to feel guilty about so much stuff!

"Yeah… I guess…" he said, sounding unconvinced.

Now came a more dangerous part "I know Rosalie hurt you, but don't you think you're better off without her? I mean, if you kept fighting, maybe it simply wasn't made to be?"

Emmett jerked upright and glared at me with murderous eyes. Ok, that _wasn't_ the right thing to say…

"That's what you wanted all along Jacob? For me to divorce so I could fall in your open arms, huh? WAS THAT THE PLAN? I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO CARLISLE, YOU'RE JUST A HORNY DOG WAITING FOR THE SPOT TO BE EMPTY!" Ouch, that hurt… ok, maybe it wasn't entirely false…

I whispered "I'm sorry", hoping he would understand what I meant without my saying it. Hoping he would understand how bad I felt for being the source of the problem, how terrible I felt for hurting my imprint, how badly I wanted to help.

This time I was luckier, Emmett broke down and hugged tightly. He whispered "She's gone, Jake. I'm never going to see her again, I loved her more than anything… I don't know what to do… I'm lost without my Rose…"

I whispered slowly "I want you to know that I am sorry for everything the imprint put you and your family through. I would lie if I said that I wished I hadn't imprinted on you, I want you to know that I do not regret anything and that you will always be able to count on me, that I will always be there for you, whatever it is. If you want me to be your friend forever, then that is what I will be. If you want me to grow old and die peacefully at some point, then I will stop shifting and do exactly that. If you want me as your lover then I will probably grow to become just that. If you want only want to see me every few days for a few minutes to allow me to live, then that is what is going to happen. I literally am yours to command Emmett." I hated having to admit this, but I thought he needed to hear it, he needed to know I could physically not let him down.

After a while, Emmett lifted his head and looked deep into my eyes "Jacob, I hardly deserve such devotion, whether or not this it's yours to give. I really won't blame you if you don't want to live forever. Believe me, it is a real _burden_. Rosalie always regretted being turned, the one thing she missed was to grow old, to change… I'm starting to understand her, everything we do stays with us forever, every mistake, everything we say, everything we do, everyone we hurt, they all end up on our shoulders, and we have to carry them around until the end of time. And there is _nothing_ we can do about it except commit suicide like Edward tried to do when he thought Bella was dead."

"Emmett, as long as you want me by you're side, I'm staying, period."

He smiled what I hoped was the first genuine smile since we went to London, but his smile soon faltered "Jake I'm sorry for everything… I'm sorry for what Carlisle said and did, for how he acted when you came to help yesterday, for everything I said, for everything I blamed on you, for saying it was your fault when it was all my damn mess… I'm sorry you had to imprint on someone like me, I'm sorry you'll have to live like a monk forever because I'm an arsehole that won't be able to love you… From what Carlisle told me you will never want to be with anyone else besides me… I'm sorry you got stuck with me, Jake…"

"Emmet, I wouldn't change anything for the world. Don't worry about me, I am happy and have nothing to complain about as long as I get to see you every other day."

Again he jerked up "Can you honestly tell me this is how you'd feel if you didn't have this… _forced_ attraction to me?

Well, I guess he had a point. "Who cares Emmett? All I care about is that I'm happy here and now, not that I could be happier in some parallel dimension where things happened differently, not that I may not have been happy at the start, or that it might be difficult in the future. Maybe it's a wolf thing, I don't know, all I know is that I'm happy and that's all I care about when it comes to me. But I think that I am not the problem, I think the problem is that you are sorry for yourself, you wish I had never imprinted because then you would maybe still be with your wife. Tell me I'm wrong." I dared him.

He considered this for some time. "I don't know… I don't know what to think, what to feel. I DON'T KNOW!"

I let his last words resonate for a few minutes, before kindly offering "Emmett, let's go cool down at the beach. It's cloudy, probably gonna rain, we'll have the beach for ourselves, think about something else, clear your head. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like exactly what I need."

We ran off, Emmett more walking than running seeing as I stayed in human form. I could only hope Emmett did not really regret me Imprinting. He could say that he wanted me around as much as he wanted, it wouldn't be the same if he didn't mean it, if in his heart he regretted everything. I couldn't push him to want me beside him, I could only hope he would eventually.

We quickly reached the beach, and Emmett didn't waste any time, he stripped off his shirt and jumped in the sea before I got a chance to admire his shirtless forms. I had to admit I had gotten quite addicted to his perfect body…

I took my own shirt off and my cut-offs before diving in behind my Imprint. Emmett was nowhere to be seen but I didn't worry, vampires don't technically need to breathe…

I swam around, letting my mind drift. I was partly hoping Emmett would come back and talk about mundane stuff like we used to do, but I also knew he needed space right now, and was probably forcing me to give some by staying underwater.

I lost track of time. When I tired of swimming I let the sea gently rock my floating body, enjoying the feel of the sea, the cold water– something else I had become addicted to - and the peaceful sounds.

 **[A few hours laters]**

I woke up slowly, the smell of my imprint wafting around.

Wait a minute – this wasn't my bed!

Fuck! Everything came back with a pang, I had been at the beach with Emmett! I had fallen asleep on him? Again?!

"Hey sleepyhead!" Emmett came in with a large grin that made me smile automatically, before I recalled I was supposed to look contrite.

"Erm… what happened?" I asked, unsure.

"Kind'a lost track of time… by the time I figured things out you were literally sleeping, afloat on the water, haha! Here, I brought you breakfast!"

My stomach grumbled right on cue. Emmett produced two large plates from behind his back, one stacked with pancakes and the other with bacon, scrambled eggs and toasts. My mouth watered at the delicious smell.

"I was wondering whether something was wrong with you…" He said chuckling "It's already 1PM and you didn't give any sign of waking up! I don't remember much about sleeping, but I didn't know people slept that long… You slept about for over fifteen hours!"

I nearly strangled myself on a streak of bacon "Fif - teen… hours?"

"Yup."

"Oooh man, that is not humiliating at all. What IS it with my falling asleep on you all the time?"

Emmett laughed it off, "You sleep all you need." After a while, he asked, unsure "Do you mind if I talk while you eat?"

I motioned for him to start.

He took a deep breath. "I realized something yesterday. I was trying to figure out how all the pieces of the puzzle of my life fit together. I thought about you, about Rose, about older stuff…" His eyes unfocused.

"And I realized of all the people in my life, you I will always be able to count on. You were the person to help me through Rose, despite all the things I said. You knew exactly what to say, what to do. I realized how much that meant for me. Don't get me wrong, I love my family, but we all have learnt it's best to let each other deal with our own stuff, not get involved too much, seeing as we're 24/7 on each other for eternity."

"You act like you don't care about yourself, you keep staying with me until you're too tired to fall asleep, I dragged you along to London to get away and you left with me on a whim, when you have to deal with your business and your dad."

He smiled fondly "And yesterday, when I realized you were sleeping, I carried you back here, and it felt so… normal, somehow."

I must have pulled a strange face because he chuckled "Don't worry, as I said, I'm not gay."

"Jake, you're my friend, and I'm glad you are. You can stay with me as long as you want."

* * *

I was in Emmett's car. We were speeding away towards Port Angeles, where we would spend the day. After our talk this morning, Emmett had had a quick chat with his 'parents' and had asked if I wanted to go out with him.

Obviously, I said yes.

That was before I started to think, I was due to return to my garage on Monday, which happened to be the following day, and I hadn't give any life signs to dad in two days. So he was probably ready to skin me alive... too bad I had been in too much of a hurry to pick up my cell when I had run to the Cullen's on Friday.

But I would worry about dad later tonight, for now I was going to enjoy another day with my Imprint. I inhaled deeply. I loved Emmett's smell... he smelled of... caramel, sometimes he smelled of a manly cologne, but I preferred the smell I had gotten when he had been back from hunting, some animalistic smell, something... bear-like somehow.

I breathed in his sent deeply again, making myself high on oxygen and Emmett's current caramel scent.

"You ok there?" Emmett asked, looking slightly worried.

"Er – yeah, yeah sorry, I was just... uh..." I trailed off, uncertain what to say, I didn't have a prepared excuse...

"I thought us vampires smelled terrible to you guys..."

"Well, your family kind'a does... but you're not so bad."

Emmett raised his eyebrows, obviously unimpressed "Ok fine you smell really good. I – I mean, for a vampire, you know?" I could feel my cheeks starting to burn up.

Emmett chuckled "I'll take your word for it! Ok, we're here!" He parked the car and we jumped out. I had no idea where we were going, but obviously Emmett had something in mind as he led the way without a word.

I followed, happy to have my Imprint for myself, even though he was still far from alright, but I hoped that would change. I was actually optimistic; I think I got him to see the day before. I still didn't know him very well, but the Imprint gave me some sort of... weird… _connection_ with him.

Maybe it was thanks to this that I felt there was something he wasn't telling me. I mean, sure, ok, his wife, the partner he had shared his life with for I-have-no-clue-how-many-years had left him, but I felt there might be more to the story than he was letting on.

In any case, whatever happened had literally crushed him. It had to be more than a simple fight or argument, but I would never ask. Best try to get over this as quickly as possible.

Except when I realized where we were headed, I started to want to ask some questions. A cemetery? That how you get over your wife? you go to a fucking cemetery?

I thought you'd go... get wasted at a pub? Or maybe destroy fight to the death with some cave bears and get drunk on bear-blood in Emmett's case?

"Emmett, we're going to a graveyard?"

"Yes. You don't have to come if you're not comfortable, but I have something I need to do." He was firm and looked resolute... ok, so what was this all about?

Emmett strode amongst the graves and stopped before one of them, before kneeling respectfully.

The grave read

 _Here lies Arnaud LaCroix,_

 _A son, a brother & a patriot._

 _1_ _st_ _June 1922 - 6_ _th_ _June 1944_

Who the hell was that? I was going to rudely interrupt and ask what the fuck was going on before I noticed the grave beside it.

 _In memory of Emmett LaCroix_

 _A son, a brother & a romantic_

 _20_ _th_ _February 1920 – December 1944_

Oh. Oooooh! So Emmett had had a brother? I looked around to see if there were any more graves with the same last name, but it wasn't the case. Mmh but the question remained, what were we doing here?

My tongue was burning with curiosity, right at that moment, there was nothing I wanted more than to ask Emmett the dozens of questions that were going through my mind. Why are you visiting your brother' grave? What happened to him? What was he like? What's it like to have a brother? Did you have any other siblings? What were your parents called? What were they like? Do you miss them? Why was Emmett called a romantic? That didn't suit him! And so many more questions...

But now was not the time. We must have stayed there for the better part of an hour, Emmett standing unmoving, a living statue in front of the graves.

"My family comes from France. After the American independence, we moved to what is now Boston in search of better prospects. My brother Arnaud enlisted for the war in late 1942 after the attack on Pearl Harbour to fight for _Freedom and Democracy_ as many people did at the time. The propaganda industry was working overtime to get us to hate the 3rd Reich and everything it represented. Of course, what we didn't know was that many regimes in Europe at the time were just as bad. Anyway, at first he was trained to be a good American infantry soldier, and on the 1st of May 1943 he shipped out. He was one of those faceless young boys who died on the beach of Normandie in an effort to liberate France from the German oppressor. My parents and I were destroyed. We had begged my brother not to enlist, but he was a patriot. That same year I got myself mauled by a bear and Rosalie changed me at the last moment. My parents died of grief a few years later and asked for their ashes to be dispersed at sea on the beach where Arnaud died. I stole the ashes and did it myself. Rosalie was with me at every step of the way."

Emmett was gazing in the distance, lost in his thoughts while I considered everything he had said. So now I was almost sure Emmett was the man of my dreams that had gotten dumped by his girlfriend and... committed suicide? Drama Queen much? No, there was probably stuff I didn't know or didn't consider... Like the fact he had just lost his brother...

I snapped out of my thoughts when Emmett slumped to the ground.

His voice was but a whisper when he said "I can't do this..." ok, this was going to be more difficult than I thought...

I slid to the ground, sat beside him and again snaked a hand around his shoulders.

"Em', you'll be alright, you're tougher than you give yourself credit for. You can lean on me as much as you want. I'm sturdy. You'll pull through, I know it."

Emmett smiled faintly, before slowly leaning his head against mine. I would've hummed had I not been in a cemetery with a depressed vampire.

"Jake, you know what day this is?"

I frowned. What kind of question was this? "We're the first of December, why?"

"Because I died on the first of December 1944, and I married Rose on the first of December 1945. We used to joke about this being the anniversary of my death and of our marriage. We would come here every year on the first of December, and then we would go home and spend the... _night_ together. We've been married 67 years, tonight is going to be difficult, but you're right. I can't stick around moping. Come on, let's move out and get you something to eat. Then we can go catch a movie."

"Let's go!" I jumped up and he followed.

We were walking side-by-side when he put his arms around my shoulders and pulled me tight against him. I nearly yelped of surprise but I immediately melted down in his strong cold arms. This time I couldn't prevent a hum escaping my lips. This felt freakin' good!

When we reached the exit though I said "Emmett, people will see us..."

He looked at me surprised "So what?"

Ug this was awkward... "Well, they're going to think we're... Er..." I trailed off. What? _Gay_? _Boyfriends_? _In love_?

Emmett stood unmoving for a second before his eyes opened wide "You're worried they're going to think we're gay?!"

Ug. I knew it. "Uh... Yeah..."

"So what? We know it's not true, that's all that counts, isn't it?" Oh my fuck... He was saying this like it was the most obvious and natural thing in the world... But I didn't know if it was.

"You're right. Who cares?" I answered coolly. At least for now I would enjoy his blissful ignorance.

He smiled, nodded shortly and put his arms back around my shoulders as we walked out of the graveyard. I couldn't help but notice a few sideway glances, but I did my best to ignore them.

This felt... _wrong_. It was against everything I had been taught. I shivered from head to toe. My wolf was purring contentedly but his human counterpart was not comfortable. This was so fucked up...

Emmett led me to the last row, and we snuggled comfortably against each other while we watched. I was impressed at how indifferent my Imprint was at all the glances and frowns we received! But maybe he was very confident about his sexuality? Another question to ask some day...

Unfortunately, every good thing as an end. Much too soon I was on my door-step. I opened the door.

"JACOB BLACK! YOU ARE IN TROUBLE YOUNG MAN!" Oh fuck. Dad did not sound all too happy.


End file.
